Everlasting Love
by LadyZ
Summary: Trunks wants to tell Pan how he truly feels about their relationship. However, Pan already knows. How will she deal with the pain? MT&P fic!! CH.18 ADDED.
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DBZ or any of the characters in this fic!! Akira   
Toriyama owns them soooo, don't sue me! Don't sue me!! Don't sue me!! Please   
don't sue!! Thank you.  
  
Author's Note: I guess this is an A/U fic. This is my first MT&P fic so please   
don't go so hard on the reviews! Oh and their ages are:  
  
Trunks: 25  
Mirai Trunks: 21  
Pan: 18  
Bra: 19  
Goten: 24  
Marron: 20  
Ok, now that the ages are clear, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Once Hidden and Now Revealed  
  
The night sky was gray and it looked like it was going to rain and yet Pan   
still insisted on going to Trunk's favorite restaurant so that they may   
celebrate their 6- month anniversary. As Trunks and Pan walked into the soft   
lighting of the all too romantic restaurant, almost everyone looked up from   
their meals to observe the couple.  
Pan was wearing a tight black sleeveless dress that showed every curve of her   
petite body and it hung down to her ankles with a slit that ran down from her   
mid thigh down. Her hair was let loose and it spilled over her shoulders and   
down to her waist. Her make-up was very light and calm. Her luscious lips were   
grazed with natural brown lipstick and were lined with a shade of brown that was   
a bit darker than the natural brown. Her eyes lids were shaded very lightly with   
light brown eye shadow, which made her brown eyes stand out more.   
Trunks on the other hand were wearing a nice white silk collard shirt along with   
his jet-black suit that showed much of his muscular physique and along with the   
suit was a blue silk tie that made his blue eyes seem like the depth of the   
ocean itself. His lavender hair was combed neatly with his bangs falling   
slightly over his forever-arched down eyebrows.   
As Pan sat down on their special reserved table, she noticed how Trunks didn't   
look as happy as he should have been. Or at least she thought he was supposes to   
have been. The waiter handed them their menus and stood there, waiting to jot   
down their food selection. Pan kept nervously looking up at Trunks from her   
menu; she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right.   
"Trunks?" He looked up from his menu to see a very concerned Pan. "Yes?"  
She took a breath, and paused for a moment, then asked, "Is something wrong? You   
don't seem happy at all." Before he answered her, he looked to the waiter and   
told him that they'd need a few minutes before they order. As told, the waiter   
left Trunks and Pan.   
He sighed and tried to think of a way to tell her. How am I going to do   
this? How can I tell her that I love her but I'm not in love with her? That I'm   
actually in love with Marron? Trunks felt a gentle touch, Pan's touch and again   
she asked, "What's wrong?" He took a deep breath and held Pan's hand tightly.  
"Pan, You know I love you right?" She nodded. "Well the truth is, I'm not   
in love with you."  
"I don't understand. What are you trying to say Trunks?" Pan's hands began   
to shake.  
"What I'm trying to say is-"   
"You want to see other people. Specifically Marron right?" She looked into   
his eyes to search for the truth. And she had found it, months ago.  
Trunks was speechless. "H..how did you know?"  
Pan bit back the tears; she didn't want him to see her cry. "I've known   
for quit some time now. I was hoping that it was only temporary...but I guess I   
was wrong." Pan relaxed, sighed and looked down at her hands that overlapped   
his. She then looked up into his eyes and forced a smile on her deprived face.   
"I hope that you too will be happy together."   
Trunks was speechless. He assumed that she would have burst into a flood   
of tears and yet, here she was, with the most calmest expression that he has   
ever seen. After a few moments of silence, he finally found his voice.   
"Pan..." He smiled a smile of relief; all the pressure that he'd felt for   
the last few months have been finally lifted.  
"Thank you for understanding Pan-chan. It really means a lot to me."  
All she could do was give him a smile. She may have looked happy and   
cheerful on the outside, but on the inside, her heart was crying out with pain.  
  
To Be Continued...  



	2. Bitter Sweet Memories

Disclaimer: Remember, I DO NOT own DBZ or the characters in this fic so please do not sue me! Thanx. =)  
  
Author's Note: Thank You all so much for the reviews!! I'll do my best to update the chapters asap. Oh and fear not, Mirai Trunks will come to play shortly. Again, thanx so much for the reviews!! Now, on with the fic!  
WARNING: Mild violence and bad language.  
  
  
Chapter Two: Bitter Sweet Memories  
  
After dinner, Pan decided to walk home, seeing as how the sky was now an over-  
cast. She assured Trunks that she would be fine by herself; after all, she was a Saiyan, 1/4   
but still a Saiyan no less. With that, Trunks gave her an innocent goodnight kiss and departed.   
Pan sighed as she saw him leave in one of Capsule Corps many, well designed air cars. She walked and walked, not caring where she was going. All she knew was that she had to be alone. Suddenly, a large shadow blocked her path towards her unknown destination. When she looked up, Pan realized it was one of the many thugs that occupied the filthy alleys of Satan City. The thug towered over Pan and smirked, thinking that this particular night wasn't as bad as he'd thought it'd be. How wrong he was...  
"Hey there baby. What's a hottie like you doing in a place like this? You looking for a good time." He licked his lips and took a step towards her. Pan looked at him with empty, lifeless eyes. She then glided past him and continued to walk, ignoring his presence.   
The thug grabbed her arm the moment she pasted him. "Hey! Where do you think you're going huh?! You're gonna stay right here and show me a good time." With that, the thug threw Pan against the brick wall. Pan didn't even flinch when her body collided with the wall. He began to kiss her neck and then worked his way down. With little effort, Pan knocked the thug to the ground the moment his crusty lips touched her bare shoulder. She then continued to walk as if nothing had happened. The thug wiped his bloodstained lips and pulled out a 6-inch blade. "You damn bitch! I'll show you the penalty for doing that to me!!" He ran towards her and his blade came in contact with her skin. Blood spurted from the wound below her ribs. The thug grinned at his little handy work. Still, Pan stood there, letting her thick, warm blood run down her body and soak into her once beautiful dress. The thug stopped grinning once he realized that his victim wasn't crying out with pain. He moved towards her once again, swinging the blade ever so violently. In one quick motion, Pan dodged the attack without even trying; she sent the thug flying across the alley with one swift round house kick. The thug was knocked unconscious with just that kick alone.   
When Pan regained her posture, she began to feel tiny drops of water drip onto her face. She looked up into the sky and realized that it was cloudy once again. It started out as small droplets but within seconds, the droplets turned into large raindrops. Pan walked out of the alley and took the path that lend to the park. A trail of blood tainted with puddles of water can be seen as Pan walked down the stoned pathway that lend to the center of the park.   
She stepped onto the wet grass and made her way to a very large and old willow tree, the tree that contained most of Pan's memories of Trunks while they were together. With her fingers, Pan gently traced the outline of the words that were carved into the willow's bark.  
  
*Flash Back*  
Pan is seen being dragged by an all too eager Trunks.  
"Ne, Trunks-kun! Where are you taking me?"  
"You'll see. It's a surprise!"   
He finally stopped a few feet away from the old willow tree. "Ok Pan-chan, you have to close your eyes."  
"Eh? Doshite?"  
"Just do it."  
"Ok, if you say so."  
Pan does as she is told. Trunks then waves his hand in front of her face just to make sure her eyes are really closed. He then proceeds to guide her closer to the tree by holding onto both her hands.   
With a sigh, "Now can I open my eyes?"  
"Not yet."   
Pan is now slightly annoyed, her lips have curved into a slight pout. Ignoring this, Trunks stands behind her and whispers softly into her right ear, "Now." Pan slowly opens her eyes to see her name, as well as Trunks, carved into the willow's bark. It read:   
  
Trunks Loves Pan  
Always and Forever  
  
"Oh my dende..." Her eyes began to water slightly.  
Seeing this, Trunks was worried. It wasn't the reaction that he was hoping for.   
"What's wrong Pan-chan, you don't like it?"  
Sniffling from the tears, "Oh Trunks, I love it." With that heard, Trunks sighed a sigh of relief and encircled his arms around her slender waist. "I'm glad." Trunks then wiped her tears away and whispers, "Ashiteru, Pan-chan."  
Smiling, "And I you Trunks-kun." With that, they both exchanged a passionate kiss.  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
The tears now fell freely from Pan's eyes as she read those words over and over again. She then gently whispered, "Doshite, Trunks-kun?" With each time she said it, Pan slammed her fist into the tree, causing her hands to bleed and for her carved name to slowly disappear. At the last hit, she cried out one last time, "DOSHITE!" Pan fell to her knees and cried with all her heart and soul.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	3. Forget Me Not

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own DBZ or any of the characters in this fic.  
  
Author's Note: I finally finished chapter 3!! It took me awhile but I finshed. This ch. has more of V&B than MT&P. The romance between MT&P won't start just yet. I'll also be adding G&B. I also support GOTEN&BRA!! ::Coughs:: Now, on with the story. =)   
'...' : Thoughts  
  
  
Chapter Three: Forget Me Not  
  
-Mirai Trunks Timeline-  
Bulma had just completed the finishing touches on her current project. Now, all she had to do was put it to the test. After wiping the grease off her hands, Bulma left her lab in search of her lavender haired son. Checking through most of the rooms in the newly built Capsule Corps, she had no luck. Suddenly, she heard a loud scream from the backyard and at once, she knew where her son was. Bulma was blinded by the sunlight as soon as she stepped outside, shading her eyes, she could manage to make out exactly where her son was. As usual, he was sparring with an invisible enemy.   
Four years had passed since the androids rain of terror. Within those four years, the cities that were destroyed were now up and running once again, thanks to many of Bulma's constructive robots. Time passed pretty quickly with the cities repair; many survivors took it as their responsibility to help one another, in hopes that their children would have a much safer future then they once had. Just a few months more and everything would go back to the way it once was, before the android's arrival.   
Bulma smiled when she remembered how hard Trunks was working to try and help everyone overcome the fear of the androids. Even she herself was still afraid sometimes whenever she was alone. She would always keep thinking that something or someone was lurking in the shadows, just waiting to grab her. When the thought crossed her mind, she suddenly thought of Vegeta. They used to always argue about meaningless things, it was just their way of saying "I love you". The memories of their time together began to race through her mind. From the way he refused to call her by her name to how close he held her each time they made love. After all these years, she could still feel his hot breath against her skin, she then brought her hand up to her neck, remembering how he had bitten her the first time they were together.   
  
*Flash Back*  
"Ow!" Bulma winched as she felt a small pain against her neck.   
"What did you do that for? You jerk!" Vegeta lifted his head from her neck; all he did was smirk down at her.  
"That mark means that I have claimed you as my mate. Now, all will know that you belong to me, women."  
For a brief moment, Bulma had a look that could kill!! But then she quickly dismissed it.   
"Aww, Vegeta, you're so sweet!!" She then gave him a peck on the lips. Then it was her turn to smirk.  
"Now, as punishment for not calling me by my name..." She quickly pushed him and it was now she who was atop him in the most dominating position. Vegeta knew exactly what she was up to so he decided to play along as well.  
"Oh? Just what are you gonna do women?" Bulma leaned in closer, "You'll see." With that, she gave a slight giggle and threw the cover over their heads.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
Bulma smiled at that memory. 'Such dirty thoughts Bumla!!' She suddenly began to blush and giggle. 'Now I feel like a schoolgirl!!' Bulma was so content in her own thoughts that she didn't hear someone coming from behind her.  
"Mom?" Trunks looked at his mother in confusion.   
Hearing her name, Bulma gave a small yelp and jumped.  
"My kami Trunks you scared me half to death!!"  
"Sorry mom." Trunks laughed a little.  
Now calmer, Bulma looked up to her only son and smiled.  
"Don't ever do that again, got that."  
Trunks nodded.   
"Um, mom. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure thing sweetie, shoot."  
Trunks licked his dry lips and thought of how he should ask her.  
"Um..., well...Can I go visit the past? You know, just to tell them how things are going on here and um...well you know, just to see them."   
Bulma's face lit up with excitement.   
"Of course you can go! This would be a great time to test out my new invention!! Come here and I'll show you." Bulma ran straight to her lab. Right behind her, Trunks followed. As soon as she was in the lab, Bulma made it straight for her computer desk. She grabbed what looked like a watch and handed it to Trunks.  
Trunks took it from his mother and examined it. Not really understanding what she was so excited about, he said, "It's a watch...." Bulma's smile widened.  
"Not just any watch son." She pointed to a small blue button. "Push that button there." Trunks did as he was told and suddenly a 5-inch holographic screen appeared. By this, Trunks became even more confused. Seeing this, Bulma now decided to fill him in on the details.   
"Well Trunks, this watch will allow you to keep in contact with me here in the future while you're in the past. It's similar to a telephone only I can see you and you can see me!"  
Trunks smacks himself for not realizing it sooner. So much for being the son of Bulma Briefs Vegeta. Suddenly, Trunks felt something pushing him towards the door. Well, more or less, he felt some trying to push, but not succeeding in moving him even a centimeter. He looked down to see his mother trying to move him with all her might.   
"Mom?"  
A little out of breathe, "Saiyans!! You're all so heavy!!" With that, Trunks burst into fits of laughter. "Can't help it mom. Blame dad for that." Hearing what he just said, he mentally kicked himself. "Sorry mom."  
Sighing, "It's alright. What's gone is gone. There isn't anything I could do about that, or...oh never mind. Now march up to you're room and get ready young man!"   
"Ok..." As Trunks made his way to his bedroom, he began to ponder what his mother was about to say. 'Hmm..., I wonder, could it be possible to...no, no way.' Trunks resumed to capsulate his necessities.   
  
20 Minutes Later...  
Bulma hugged her son one last time.   
"Don't get into any trouble now."   
"Don't worry mom, I won't."  
"Make sure you give me a call as soon as you get there ok."  
"Ok mom." Bulma pulled a strand of his long lavender hair. "I should have given you a haircut."  
Trunks grinned. "I prefer my hair left the way it is." He then took a deep breath and climbed into the time machine. He set his coordinates and waved bye to his mother. "I'll see you when I get back. Take care!!"  
Bulma waved back, "You do the same ok!!" With that, the machine levitated in the air and disappeared. With a sigh, Bulma walked back into C.C and wondered what she would have for lunch.  
  
-Present Time-  
  
A year has passed since the Trunks incident. Pan seems to be moving on with her life rather well; she shows no signs of heartbreak what son ever, not that she still is. It turns out that Trunks and Marron were together for only 3 months. What they thought to be love was only an infatuation. Hearing this, Pan didn't want to get back with Trunks even if he asked, which he did. She couldn't bear to go through the pain like she did before. Once was just enough. Speaking of pain, no one knew of the thug incident or the cut on her abdominal. Well, no one except Bra. She was Pan's best friend, more like the sister. Pan could almost tell Bra anything. She trusted her that much.   
The last time that Pan ever saw Trunks was 2 weeks after their break up. Since then, Pan has been training non-stop. Instead of studying over her college break, she trained 12 hours a day, 7 days a week. Occasionally, she would take a trip around the world, just to clear her mind. That's one of the advantages in being able to fly.   
  
Pan had just finished her flight around the world. Awhile back, when she flew over the city of Paris, Pan suddenly thought of Bra so she decided to pay her old friend a visit. She didn't mind if Trunks was there either. She hadn't seen him for almost 8 months, due to college and training. Now, she might actually come face to face with him. 'Oh, no wait, maybe not. He's probably stuck in his office with mountains of paper work. But then again, he always did ditch work once in awhile...' Pan was so caught up on her thoughts that she didn't sense a huge ki coming closer and closer. When she finally did, it was too late. She looked up to see some sort of machine with legs that reminded her of a spider. Not being able to stop quick enough, Pan ended crashing into the machine, causing 2 of its legs and what looked like a portion of an engine to break off. The last thing she saw before she fell to the dirt floor was someone with lavender hair jumping out of the machine just in time before it crashed to the ground.  
The impact of Pan's fall created a deep crater. She was lying on her back, seeing nothing but a blue sky and black smoke. Black smoke? What the... Pan flew up to see someone trying to extinguish the small flame that was threatening to burn machine to ashes. By the time Pan was close enough to help, the flame was already put out. Pan looked at the lavender haired man to see him pacing back and forth, curing words that she barely make out. She came closer to him, ready to apologize.  
"Gomen sa-" Right before she could finish the words, Pan was shocked by what she saw when he turned around. She choked on the words that she was about to say. "T...T...Trunks-kun!"  
Mirai Trunks was shocked himself. How could this girl possibly know my name? In a very calm voice, he said, "And who might you be?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Why didn't I think of that sooner!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters in this fic. =)  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter isn't very romantic or anything of that such. But in the next few chapters, there will be little hits of romance here and there. Ok, on with the fic.  
  
Japanese words:  
Gomen- I'm sorry  
Doshite- why  
Baka- stupid/jerk  
Ecchi- Pervert  
  
  
Chapter Four: Why didn't I think of that sooner!  
  
Pan stared at Trunks with wide, curious eyes. 'He's changed so much! I can't believe this! I have to admit though, long hair really does suit him. Really, it does.'   
  
Mirai Trunks was beginning to wonder why this raven-haired woman was ignoring him. For the past two minutes, he'd asked her the same question. Once again he repeated, "Who are you?" Instead of getting an answer like he'd hoped, she ended up walking around him in a circle, arms crossed, observing like an eagle that was about to catch its prey. Mirai Trunks was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. He always hated it when someone was looking at him so contently. In a more death defying tone of voice, he said, "Excuse me!!" Finally, he managed to get her full-undivided attention.   
Pan just looked up at him, and smiled.  
"Trunks-kun! You've changed so much, I can hardly believe it!" She gave a little laugh. "Look at you, you look like a changed man. Well, physically anyway. I bet inside, you're still the same ol' Trunks." Pan stepped closer to him, so close that you'd think that they were about to be consumed with one another's kiss. Seeing how close Pan really was; Mirai Trunks began to blush uncontrollably. 'So cute...' Realizing what he just thought, Mirai Trunks stepped back a little, still blushing at that. Noticing his blush, Pan began to laugh.  
"Are you ok? You act as if you don't even know me! Did Vegeta-san hit you too hard when you two were sparring or something?" Mirai Trunks stopped blushing and was now more serious. 'How does she know my father? ' "No. And you didn't answer my question."  
Pan had a look of surprise on her face. "Oh? And that would be...?"  
"Who are you?" Pan gave a weak laugh and replied, "You have got to be kidding me." She threw her arms to the air in disbelief. "You-" Pan was now starting to get angry. "Alright, enough jokes Trunks. If you want to test out your mom's new invention without anyone knowing, just say so. You don't have to act like you don't know me, you baka."  
Mirai Trunks was now getting angry himself. "Listen you, I'm not testing out any new invention nor is this a joke. Now tell me who you are and how you know Vegeta!"  
Pan was about to give him a piece of her mind; then all of a sudden, she froze. A thought had just occurred to her; a conversation with her father about a boy who came from the future. She also felt something from him that didn't quite feel that he was really Trunks. 'His ki seems a little...different. And his eyes, they seem so, lost. Could it be that this really isn't Trunks? There's only one way to find out.' Pan took one deep breath and then exhaled. Now calmer, she said, "I'll tell you what, if you spar with me, I'll tell you who I am and how I know Vegeta. Deal?" She held out her hand, and awaited his answer. Mirai Trunks looked at her suspiciously but shook her hand anyway. "Deal."   
Before they fought, Mirai Trunks felt safer if his time machine was put back into its capsule. With just the push of a button, Hope was now back in its capsule. Now, Mirai Trunks was ready to spar. Pan got into position, and so did Mirai Trunks. When they both heard the distance sound of a bird's cry, they disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
Pan started out by throwing a right hook, Mirai Trunks blocked it with ease. She then tried to knee him with her left knee, but he also blocked that with ease. However, as he blocked her left knee, she flipped backwards, bringing her right foot to his chin. Before she could land, Mirai Trunks was already behind her; he grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the air. Just before Pan was about to regain control of her flight, she was already in a headlock. When she elbowed him, his arm slid down a little but he was still the one with the advantage, but then again, his hand was in the wrong place. Before Mirai Trunks had a chance to react, Pan threw her head back, getting Mirai Trunks to lose his grip. Pan levitated a few feet away; she had her arms over her chest in a very protective way.  
"ECCHI!! How dare you touch me like that!!" Pan started throwing small ki blasts at Mirai Trunks, he barely dodged them, due to Pan's wrath.  
"Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean to, really!" Then, the blasts stopped. Pan was staring at him. Her lips curved into a slight smile and she said, "So you are Mirai Trunks, am I right?" Now it was Mirai Trunks' turn to be surprised.   
"How did you know?"  
"My father once told me about you." She levitated back down while Mirai Trunks did the same. "I'm Pan. Son Pan. I know Vegeta because the Briefs family is very close to my family."  
"And who is your father?"  
"Son Gohan." Mirai Trunks was now in total shock. Gohan has a daughter?! Then a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Gomen. I mean about before. I should have thought things more thoroughly."  
"It's alright."  
Thing were quiet for minute or two. Neither one knew what to say. To say the least, they were both too embarrassed by their actions earlier. Pan sighed. She looked at her watch. 'It's beginning to get late. I guess we should to C.C.' Pan looked up at Mirai Trunks. "It's getting late. I think it's time that we head to C.C. Besides, wouldn't you want to meet your sister and your other self?" Mirai Trunks was surprised for a moment there. I have a sister? How interesting. Mirai Trunks looked at Pan and smile. "I agree. Lets go."  
With everything settled, both Mirai Trunks and Pan flew off to C.C.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  



	5. Briefs' Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters in this fic.  
  
Author's note: Thanx again for the reviews!! I'll do my best to write more chapters soon. If I don't get more out in about a week, that, means I have been through finals. But summer is almost here sooo I have all summer to write lots of stories!! Ok, Now, to the story!   
  
  
Chapter Five: Briefs Family Reunion   
  
Pan didn't bother to knock on the door of the Brief's family home. She just walked in as if it were her own home. That's how close her family was to the Briefs.   
Bulma's voice can be heard from the kitchen. No doubt she and Vegeta were arguing about senseless things again. Pan walked towards the kitchen, with Mirai Trunks behind her. When she entered the kitchen, she noticed that in total, there were only 3 members of the Briefs family present. 'I guess Trunks is still at work. Oh well.' Everyone, except Vegeta, looked up from their meal and happily greeted Pan; however they didn't notice Mirai Trunks just yet.  
Bra quickly jumped from her seat and gave Pan a long hug.  
"My dende Pan! How long has it been since I last saw you?" She did a mental count. "What, 4 months?" Before Pan even had a chance to answer, Bulma screamed with excitement and quickly got up from her seat and ran straight for Mirai Trunks.   
"Ohhh, is that you Trunks?!" Bra frowned at her mother reaction to her brother.   
" Mom, of course that's niichan. You act like you haven't seen him in ages." All Bulma did was smile. She then proceeded to give Mirai Trunks a big hug. Then she pushed him back to examine him; see how much he's changed. "Oh, my baby has grown so much! Well, not that you didn't in this timeline, I mean, you're much bigger than the last time I saw you." Bulma turned to face Vegeta. "Look Vegeta, it's Truunnkkss!!" Vegeta just grunted and said, "I know women. I know, now stop pestering me!" He continued to eat his meal with such speed that it seemed like he didn't have any food before him at all. At that comment, Bulma began to get upset again and so she began another one of their verbal combats; forgetting that Mirai Trunks was just there.   
Pan just smiled and shook her head. 'Those two are hopeless.' She then looked at Bra, who still didn't understand why her mom was so hyped up about seeing her own brother. Bra crossed her arms, Vegeta style, and began to ponder the thought.   
"Nothings different about onnichan. Oh wait..." She stepped closer to Mirai Trunks. "You never had long hair, and your taste in clothing is extremely different." Then as if lighting had struck, Bra finally realized whom he was. "Now I remember! Daddy used to talk about you sometimes. He was always comparing you with my onnichan from this time. Ohh wait 'till you see him! This is going to be so weird. I have two onnichans now!" As if on que, Trunks walked right into the kitchen, standing right next to his future self without even knowing it.  
"What's this I'm hearing about two onnichans?" He asked. Bra pointed to Mirai Trunks. Trunks looked to his right and nearly jumped out of his skin. "DENDE!! That's me!" Everyone was quiet for a moment. Noticing that he just made an obvious statement, Trunks tried to cover his tracks. Clearing his throat, he said, "Of course it's me. I knew that."   
Pan sighed and began walking out of the kitchen, bypassing Trunks and Mirai Trunks. "I have to get going now. I just remembered that I have to run an errand for dad. I'll see you tomorrow Bra."  
"Ok Pan. Oh and just so you know ahead of time, we're going to go shopping tomorrow!" Pan's eyes widen and she began to shake nervously. Her once fear, shopping. Oh how she hated it! She couldn't understand how looking for clothes was more fun than sparring and training. She was about to object when Bra cut her off. "You can't back out Pan. Just think of it as a chance to catch up on all we've missed." She smiled, showing her pearly whites. "I'll see you here at 11AM sharp! This'll be so fun!" With that, she left the kitchen and went to tell Marron about the schedule.   
Pan hung her head in defeat. She was about to leave when she heard her name. She looked up to see Trunks standing next to her.  
"Can I talk to you outside for a couple of minutes."  
Reluctantly agreeing, Pan nodded. Before she left, she called out to Mirai Trunks, "It was nice meeting you Trunks. I mean Mirai Trunks." He smiled at her.  
"You can just call me Toran. It'll make things less confusing."  
"Ok. Torn. Jaa ne."  
"Jaa."   
When she finally left, Mirai Trunks realized his parents were still verbally beating each other so he decided to leave them be and headed off to one of the many guest rooms.   
  
Meanwhile, outside on the C.C lawn...  
Pan stepped out under the star lit sky and breathed in the sweet fragrance of the air. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then re-opened them.  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She looked at Trunks, who was standing a bit too close for her comfort. 'I hope this isn't about what I think it might be.' Trunks just sighed and looked at the soft, dark grass for a while, and then, at her.  
"Do you ever think about us?" Pan sighed at this. She looked away and answered, "Sometimes." She then looked back up at the stars. "I try not to think about it because sometimes...it hurts." She let out a breath that she didn't even knew she held. "But that's all in the past now. Try to forget about it, ok." Trunks shook his head furiously and pulled Pan close to him until their bodies were leaning against each other for support. He held her gently in his arms, afraid that she might break like a china doll if he held her too tight.   
"Every time I think about you, it makes me love you even more. I just can't forget about us Pan-chan and neither can you. I know that deep in your heart you still love me. Please Pan-chan, give me a second chance and I swear to you that I will be yours forever. No one else can come between us." He looked down at small, beautiful face; thankful for the garden lights that made it possible for him to see how much more beautiful she'd gotten and how she would react to his feelings for her. When all she did was look up at him, he decided to lean down and kiss those luscious red lips. Just thinking about the feel of her lips against his drove him to insanity. Their lips were so close that he could almost taste her sweet nector. Then, she stopped him.  
"Please, stop this Trunks." He saw a tear slid down her soft cheek. She broke free from his grip and stepped back. Now her face was stained with tears. "I...don't...I just can't go through it again. Please, just forget!" Turning, she ran and quickly blasted off into the sky, leaving nothing but a white ki trail. Trunks watched her until she was completely out of site. All he said was, "Pan-chan..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  



	6. Rescue Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't sue me! =)  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me awhile to get this one chapter out. School is finally over for me!! Yay!! ::jumps up for joy:: anyway, I'll be updating the chapters more often now that I have lots of free time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Bye now!  
  
Ohayo- Good morning  
Arigato- Thank you  
  
Chapter Six: Rescue Me!  
  
Mirai Trunks woke up to the sound of birds humming their morning tune. He lifted his head from underneath the white pillows to check on the time. The clock read 5:30AM. For the first time in a long time, Mirai Trunks was at peace. He actually wanted to sleep in and not deal with any human contact. All he wanted was to drift back into what he called, "the dream world". His head felt so light and fuzzy that he instantly fell asleep once again. That is, until the watch on the nightstand started to scream like his mother. Not wanting to even open his eyes, he continued his sleep. Still half asleep, he thought, '...watch's alarm sounds a lot like mom. It's even yelling with the same tone of voice...' Mirai Trunks opened his eyes a crack and right there on the nightstand was the holographic image of his mother.   
He mumbled, "Mom? Is that you?"   
"OF COURSE IT'S ME!!" Mirai Trunks winced at his mother's screeching.   
"How could you not call me as soon as you got there?! Did you realize how worried I was?! Huh?!" Bulma saw that Mirai Trunks buried his head under the pillows and blankets once again; this upset her even more. "TRUNKS!!!!" A shirtless Mirai Trunks jumped out of bed yet still half asleep, trying to give his mother the attention that she wanted. Before he was fully awake, he had to yawn and stretch as any man would. His hair was such a mess that it seemed as though it was a bird's nesting place. He sighed. Now fully awake, he was ready to tell his mother the previous events.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs...  
Pan quietly stepped into the Briefs home, making sure she wasn't making too much noise. She was already dressed in her blue cut-off jeans that matched perfectly with her white tank top and white tennis shoes. Ironically, there was no morning chill or anything of that sort. The temperature was just, normal. Pan wasn't looking where she was going and almost knocked down a vase that was near the stairs. She sighed with relief when she caught it just in time before it fell. She tried to remain as quiet as possible. Mainly, she just hoped Trunks wouldn't wake up yet. After what happened last night, Pan wasn't sure if she could face him, at least not yet. She had just about gotten over him, but after what he said last night, she was beginning to have second thoughts. In her heart, she knew that she still loved him and yet she couldn't bring herself to go back to him. To be held in the arms that saved her life countless of times before...  
  
Mirai Trunks came walking down the stairs wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt that clung to his muscular physic, dark gray sweat pants and a pair of his usual orange combat boots. He was happy to know that Pan was downstairs, at least now he had company. He felt her ki awhile after he was through explaining to his mother about the time machine. When he saw Pan at the foot of the stairs, just standing there and not moving, he began to worry. As he got closer, Pan still didn't move. In fact, he didn't think that she sensed his ki at all. Mirai Trunks was about three steps away from Pan when he decided to break her trance of thought.  
"Ohayo Pan." She immediately looked up at the sound of his voice.   
"Trunks! Oh, I mean Torunks-kun. I didn't know you were up already." Mirai Trunks smiled.   
"I'm always up around this time."  
"Really? That's how I am too. It's always been that way for me, for as long I can remember." There was a moment of silence. The only thing that could be heard was the humming of Vegta's gravity room. Pan looked at her wristwatch. 6:15AM. 'Oh no, he's...' Pan looked past Mirai Trunks to see that Trunks was now awake and ready for work. By the look on Trunks face, Pan could tell that he was surprised to see her, more or less surprised by the fact that she was still at the foot of the stairs, with Mirai Trunks just a few steps away.   
"Ohayo Pan-chan. I thought you weren't suppose to meet Bra until 11 o'clock." He looked at his watch. "Its 6:18 now." Pan didn't even know what to say. She didn't even know what possessed her to come there in the first place. She quickly tried to think of an excuse. "Well..I uh..."  
Seeing how Pan was in need of help, Mirai Trunks decided to come to her rescue.   
"I asked her to come. She promised to show me around, seeing as how I'm actually 'new' in this dimension." Pan just looked at Mirai Trunks and smiled. She then replied, "That's exactly it! I made that promise yesterday and I don't intend to break it either." Pan grabbed Mirai Trunks' hand and dragged him out of the house, calling back, "See you later Trunks!!" Trunks stood in the open doorway and watched as his beloved ran off with his other self. Then he chanted to himself over and over again as he made his way to the limo, "There is nothing between them. Nothing between them..."  
  
At the Park...  
Mirai Trunks and Pan walked side-by-side in silence, enjoying the sweet fragrance of the newly bloomed blossoms of the Cherry Blossom trees. Pan stopped in the middle of the bridge that crossed over the little pond. She sighed and leaned forward, looking at the large kois' that were just waiting to be fed. Mirai Trunks cleared his throat.  
"So, what is it between you and Trunks anyway?" He looked at Pan with a look of curiosity. He could sense that she was feeling a bit uncomfortable so he was about to tell her to forget about what he had just asked but before he could, she answered him.   
"Trunks and I used to date." Mirai Trunks was a bit surprised at that.   
"So what happened?" Pan took a deep breath, and then exhaled.  
"His heart no longer belonged to me. His infatuation with another woman forced us to break apart."  
"Just like that?"  
"Just like that." Mirai Trunks didn't know what else to say. He was just speechless. The tone in her voice gave a hint of sadness, he instantly regretted asking her what he did. Pan noticed this and just smiled.  
"You don't have to worry. I actually feel better now. The funny thing is, I don't even know why." Mirai Trunks let out an uneasy breath and just continued to look at the blossoms. Pan on the other hand, giggled. When he looked at her, he saw that she was staring at him. Trying her best to contain the laughter that threatened to take over.  
"What is it?" He noticed that she was pointing at his head. Mirai Trunks was now confused. "What?" When he touched his head, a blue bird quickly flew away. Pan couldn't take it anymore and just burst out laughing until she had tears in her eyes. He himself burst into frits of laughter. When he finally managed to stop, he touched his hair to make sure the blue bird didn't leave a 'gift' for him. Seeing this, Pan levitated just a little above him and checked his hair herself. All he could do was smile.  
"Arigato." Pan just smiled down at him.  
"No problem." After her examination with his head, she came to the conclusion that he had nothing to worry about. No 'gift'.   
"Arigato, Toranuks-kun. You know, about earlier. He smiled at her.   
"Your welcome."   
She then levitated back to the ground where she stood only to the height of his throat. Pan pouted. "I feel like a midget now."  
Mirai Trunks laughed at that. "But you look so cute that way." Both he and Pan were shocked by the words he had just said. They both blushed. Feeling extremely embarrassed, Mirai Trunks cleared his throat and said "We should head back now." Pan agreed with him completely.  
"Right. Lets go." The walk back to C.C was in complete silence.  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  



	7. Trip to the Mall

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in this fan fic.  
  
Author's note: It's taking me awhile with these fics. I've had writers block for about a week now. I'll try to get more chapters in soon. Oh, and by the way, romance between Mirai Trunks and Pan will come up soon. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Oji-san - Uncle  
  
Chapter Seven: Trip to the Mall  
  
Pan arrived to C.C just in time to see Bra walking down the stairs wearing a white tube top and a black mini skirt. Her aqua blue hair was put into a neat pony- tail and her make-up consisted of nothing but foundation and lip-gloss. It's times like this that Pan felt really uneasy when she was with Bra. Why? Because Bra was always the type to be wearing clothes that would attract very flirtaous men. Actually, even without fashionable clothes, she was still very attractive. Her appearance attracted young men, old men, some with girlfriends and even married men. However, lucky for Bra, she has Goten. They've been together for about 2 years not. Well, to be frank, minus out eight months and that would be their complete relationship. So it would actually be a year and four months. During those gruesome eight months, Goten had to fight Vegeta in order for him to be with Bra. It was both verbal fights and physical. If it weren't for senzu beans, than Goten would have been in a coma for at least a month. That's how bad it was. Goten came extremely close to beating Vegeta, he was at the brink of death but he still kept going, that is until Bra stopped him. She threatened Vegeta that she would not speak to him or acknowledge his existence ever again. Knowing very well that she would do it, Vegeta let them be. The only catch to that whole fiasco was Vegeta's threat to Goten, which was to erase him off the face of the planet if he ever hurt his little Saiyan princess. Since then, everything was fine between Bra and Goten. Vegeta still gave him his death glare but aside from that, nothing else happened.  
Bra just informed Pan that Marron would also be coming along. Pan had no problem with that; it's just that Marron was always the one who felt uncomfortable whenever she was in the same room as her. Pan's guess was Marron was really ashamed and embarrassed that she came in between her relationship with Trunks. Sometimes Pan could see that look in Marrons eyes whenever she was with Trunks. It was the look that would, at times, make Pan very angry. Even Trunks gave Marron that same look. It was the look of instant passion that made them want to get together again. Once, Pan caught them making out on the balcony during one of Bulma's parties. They even notice her, due to the fact that they were concentrating in each other's kiss. Face the facts; their infatuation was on and off. One day, one will feel the urge to be together, then another; they'll both act as though nothing happened.  
Pan walked into the living room and slumped into the sofa while waiting for Bra to phone Marron. At the same moment, Goten, along with Trunks, also came into the living room.   
"Hi oji-san."  
"Yo." Goten smiled and sat next to Pan while Trunks sat opposite from them. Pan leaned back, crossing her arms while both her feet rested on the coffee table. She looked at Goten.  
"So what brings you here oji-san? Aren't you supposed to be at 'work'?" Goten also leaned back and relaxed.   
"Nope. It's my day off."  
"Oh." She then looked at Trunks, who was looking at her the whole time.   
"So Trunks, why aren't you at work?" He smirked and said, "Mom gave me the rest of the day off. I don't know why either." Pan's eyebrow's shot up in surprise.  
"Bulma-san never gives you a day off unless it was for a good reason. How weird." Before Trunks could say anything, the doorbell rang. Pan got up from her seat and went to answer it.  
"That must be Marron."  
When she opened the door, Pan saw Marron in one of her sleeveless pink dresses that were lined with small white flowers at the collar. She also wore her white sandals that made her one and a half inches taller than her normal height and to top it off; she even wore her white pink flowered hat and bought along her small pink mini bag. 'Very much dressed for the occasion I guess...' As usual, Marron greeted Pan with a feeling of uneasiness. She avoided Pan's eyes as she stepped inside and made her way to the living room. When the others greeted her, she instantly looked up.   
"Hi Goten." She gave Trunks a bit of a shy smile. "Hi Trunks."   
"Hey Marron." Trunks leaned back and yawned. Marron sat right next to him.   
"Why aren't you at work?"  
"Day off."  
Marron was surprised. She then laughed a little. "Since when do you get a day off?" Trunks smirked.  
"Never really." Just then, Trunks heard Pan say something but couldn't quite hear since she said it so quietly. It sounded more like she couldn't really say it clearly due to a distraction. When Trunks looked up, he saw Goten and Pan playing a game that was known as 'mercy'. Pan learned the game when she went to America with her family for vacation. Trunks couldn't understand why she liked to play it so much. Bending back your opponent's hands until they said mercy was, to Trunks, ridiculous.   
"Urghh...not fair oji-san!" Pan almost won but Goten powered up sightly, making it more difficult for Pan to win.  
"Hehehe, what's not fair Panny? You never stated the rules for this game." Goten was about to move in for the kill when suddenly, Bra entered the room. When he saw the outfit she was in, his eyes nearly bugged out. 'She looks gorgeous!!!'  
Seeing Goten's distraction, Pan took her chance and bent his wrist back as far as it could go. At this, Goten screamed and cried out mercy. Holding his hands closely and gently, he said, "Now that was unfair Pan."  
All she did was smirk. "No rules right." She then made her victory peace sign; along with it was the famous son smile. Bra just stood at the doorway and giggled. Goten noticed this and walked right up to her.   
"So where are you going today?" He pulled her into a close hug and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Bra smiled.  
"Just to the mall. You want to come?" Goten thought for a moment. 'Should I stay here and grub on all the food, or go shopping...' He made an ugly face when he thought of the word shopping. Bra knew he might say no so she chimed, "We can go to that 'all you can eat place' after words..." With out a moment's hesitation, he shouted, "Let's get moving!!" Everyone just laughed. Just then, Mirai Trunks walked into the room.  
"What's so funny?" Before anyone could answer, a high-pitched scream was heard. Everyone turned and looked at Marron, who now behind Trunks, clinging to him.  
"There are two Trunks!!"  
Pan snapped her fingers when a thought passed he mind.   
"Oh yeah, Marron doesn't know about Mirai Trunks yet. He just got here yesterday." Pan sighed and began explaining the whole story to her.  
  
10 minutes later...  
Marron was no longer clinging onto Trunks, but rather sitting close to Mirai Trunks.   
"Oh I see, so you're the Trunks that came here several times before. How cool!"  
Pan yawned and stretched in boredom. She rested her head against the sofa's arm. Through the corner of her eye, she could see Goten and Bra, cuddling and flirting for all to see. When she averted her eyes from them, she saw across from her, Marron sitting between Mirai Trunks and Trunks. Pan arched her left eyebrow when she saw the expression that Marron had. She was smiling and blushing at the same time. 'I guess she finds it lucky to sit between two Trunks.' Not being able to stand the boredom any longer, Pan got up from her seat and began walking towards the door.   
"I could be training right now but instead, I'm here waiting for you to notice when you're actually going to get up and go somewhere!!" Bra winced a little at Pan's tone of voice. She then got out of Goten's grasp and walked towards Pan. Bra threw her arms around Pan's and swung her side to side.   
"Gomen Pan-chan! Let's go right now then. I can't stand to see you made at me." She cleared her throat and confidently added, "and as a token of my apology, I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe!!" Bra looked back at Marron and Goten. "Goten, Marron, let's go." As they made their way to the door, Marron stopped and looked back at Mirai Trunks and Trunks.   
"Would you two like to come with us?" she asked. Goten smiled.  
"Yeah, why not. You guys have nothing better to do now anyways right? Why not come with us. Later on, we could chow down on all the food at that all you can eat place!" While Goten was busy daydreaming about the food, Bra went over to both Trunks and dragged them to the doorway, not even giving them a chance to reply. Trunks looked at Mirai Trunks as he was being dragged. Mirai Trunks looked at him also. They both sighed at the same time and said, "No escaping now."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  



	8. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in this fan fic. =)  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I finally have something good in this one! I hope you all like I! I'll try to get the next chapter in soon! Till then, jaa ne!  
  
Oniisan- Brother  
  
Chapter Eight: Confusion  
  
The three stories high mall was a bit too much for Mirai Trunks. He couldn't believe that in this time, the mall was built this big just so people could shop. At least in his opinion, he thought that it should be a bit smaller. So many floors and so many shops made it very difficult to get around. Especially when there were so many people at that time of day.   
The girls were walking ahead of the guys. All they did was talk about what was in and what was out. Already, the girls had a load of shopping bags, which the men mostly carried. The guys had, in each hand, five shopping bags while the girls had only three in one hand. And of all the luck, Goten had to be carrying the bags that were pink. Goten thought it must have been from the store called Veggie's Secret. He made a disgusted face at the thought of that shop. 'It smells way too much. All that perfume and lotion makes me feel sick! But those little things made of silk feel nice.' He smiled at that thought. Goten walked on, happier now. When he caught up with Bra, he decided to give her a little kiss. He saw her blush furiously. In a weak voice she said, "What was that for?" All he did was smile that famous smile and continued to walk.  
Pan saw Goten's expression and was wondering why he looked so happy. She looked at her watch, '5:30...we've been shopping for five hours!! I want to go home right now...' Through the corner of her eyes, she saw Mirai Trunks. He was looking at all the different shops they passed and the people around them. 'It must be very different in his time.' Pan sighed and continued to walk.  
He could see how she was beginning to look sad. Trunks had seen her looking at his other self for a while. When Mirai Trunks wasn't looking, Trunks glared at him. 'Why do things have to be so complicated?' He stared at the floor as he continued to walk. 'Why can't she just give me another chance? What I told her yesterday, I really meant it. So why can't she see that?!' Trunks was really upset at the thought. Suddenly, a tap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Goten.  
"What's with you Trunks?"  
"What?" Goten actually had a serious look on his face.  
"You know what I'm talking about. Your ki just sky rocketed just now." Trunks' eyes widen in shock. 'I forgot to conceal my ki!! Baka baka baka!!" Trunks shook his head in frustration. When he looked at Pan, she acted as though she didn't notice. But he knew better. 'She's probably wondering why. Or maybe she knows.' Trunks began to feel depressed.   
"Its nothing Goten. I just remembered that I forgot to give my secretary the paper work that I finished going over." Goten looked at him suspiciously, and then he said, "Sure, whatever you say." Goten knew better. He knew why his best friend was angry and depressed, all at the same time. Goten sighed. Nothing could be done and he knew it.  
Mirai Trunks stared at Trunks for a moment. 'His ki was out of control for a second there. Could it be about Pan?' Mirai Trunks didn't notice that the girls stopped walking for a second. Because of his carelessness, he walked straight into Pan, causing her and him to fall to the hard cold floor.   
"Oww. That really hurt." Pan could feel her right cheek against the floor. When she opened her eyes, she saw Mirai Trunks' face extremely close her face. Pan found it hard to breath at that time. Her heart was beating so fast that she knew her face was flushed. 'Why do I feel this way? This is Trunks here! No, wait; this is the Trunks from the future. Mirai Trunks. But, why...'' She noticed that he too, was blushing.  
Mirai Trunks also found it difficult to breath. His heart was beating so fast that it felt as though he was in he heat of a fierce battle. 'Pan. Panny. Pan-chan...I don't even know you, at least not very well. So why do I feel this way? You're so...different from other girls, no, other women. Am I...' Mirai Trunks felt himself being lifted off the ground. He turned to see Goten, who was dusting dust off his shoulders and back.   
"You ok man?"Mirai Trunks managed to answer him without sounding nervous.  
"Yeah. Arigato."  
"No problem." Goten looked at him, and grinned.   
When Mirai Trunks looked back at Pan, Trunks and Marron were helping her up. Bra on the other hand just began to tease her.  
"You're so clumsy Pan."   
"Yeah I know B." Pan tried to stand on her, own but couldn't. When she tried again, she cried out in pain. "Ouch! I think I sprained my ankle." Trunks helped her to a nearby table and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and twisted her leg back and forth. "Yep, definitely sprained." Mirai Trunks walked right to her and began apologizing.   
"Gomen Pan. I didn't mean to." He bowed his head in shame. Pan just laughed a little.  
"Hehe, its ok Toran-kun. Accidents happen. I'll be fine. Really I will." She assured him with a smile. Mirai Trunks still wasn't satisfied.   
Bra suddenly had an idea. Goten looked at her and notice that one smile of hers. The smile that meant she was up to something. No doubt, she was planning it all at that moment.   
"Oniisan." Trunks looked up.   
"What?" Bra pouted. 'Not that one.' "I meant Mirai Oniisan." Mirai Trunks looked at her.   
"What is it?" Bra smiled.  
"Why don't you take Panny home? It's unhealthy for her to go out when she has a sprained ankle." Hearing this, Trunks volunteered to do it instead.  
"Let me go. I'll take her to the doctor's office on the way."  
"That's ok oniisan. Mirai can do it."  
"But-"  
"No buts!"   
"You can't do that!" Bra grinned evilly.   
"What are you gonna do about it huh? You know what I can do, Daddy will be on my side." She laughed her evil laugh. Trunks looked like he was about to explode with anger but he maintained his posture. Through his clenched teeth, he said, "Fine."   
Before Pan could protest, Mirai Trunks circled one hand around her waist, one underneath her knee's and lifted her from her seat and walked off. As they walked off, Pan could hear a few were whispers here and there, some of jealousy, others of confusion. Pan even heard someone say, "No shame at all, doing that in public." Hearing this, Pan lifted herself higher by grabbing Mirai Trunks shoulders, she had her chin atop his right shoulder; she almost cursed every word that she could think of when she realized what she was doing. She looked at Mirai Trunks and blushed immediately. He blushed as well.  
"Gomen." She whispered.   
"It's alright." Trying to stay calm, he let out a slow and deep breath. When they were outside, he walked to the parking lot, making sure that there wasn't a person in sight; he then took off into the sky.   
Pan felt very relaxed now. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair, not caring about anything else. Her arms were now around Mirai Trunks's neck, her head tilted to the side, leaning against Mirai Trunks. She then said, "Can we stop by the park for a moment?" Mirai Trunks looked down at her and then replied, "Sure."  
As soon as the park was in sight, he landed behind a huge willow tree, making sure that no one saw them. Mirai Trunks let her stand on her own; the pain in her ankle was not as strong as it once was.   
"Are you alright?" he asked with a look of concern on his face.   
She smiled. "I'm fine." Then, something caught her eye. It was the carved name on the willow tree. When she took a look at her soundings, she realized that Mirai Trunks landed at the sight where she and Trunks spent most of their time. Seeing her distraction, Mirai Trunks looked at the direction she was looking. He saw the name Trunks carved in the bark. However, he could barely make out what the other name was. 'My guess is it was Pan.' He heard her sigh and knew right away what she was thinking. To lighten up the mood, he said, "Lets go to the bridge. Is that ok with you?" Pan nodded in agreement.  
When they were halfway across the bridge, Pan jumped and sat on the rim of the bridge, facing the other side of the bridge. She breathed in the fresh air and was relaxed once again. Mirai Trunks was standing to her right. He rested his elbows on the rim and leaned forward the opposite direction from Pan. Neither one said a word. All they did was listen to the birds chirping and the water splash down below. Without looking at her, Mirai Trunks asked, "What do you think of me being here?"   
Pan just looked at him. Not knowing what to say.  
"Does it feel weird? Me, from another future, right here with you?" Pan thought for a moment. Then she answered him.  
"Not really. In fact, I'm glad that you're here." Mirai Trunks turned and looked at her.   
"But don't I remind you of Trunks? I am him you know. Well, looks anyway." Pan laughed a little.  
"That maybe true, but your different. You're not spoiled like he is. You're a lot nicer, sweeter, and..." Mirai Trunks was no longer leaning against the bridge, he was now standing in front of Pan.   
"And...?" Pan looked at the ground, trying to avoid his eyes. 'He's standing so close...my heart is beating so fast, I can't stop it.' She felt the warmth of his hand as he lifted her chin up. Now she was forced to look into his deep blue eyes.  
"And what, Pan-chan?" Pan's eyes widened in shock and her lips were slightly ajar. 'He called me Pan-chan! I don't understand what's happening between us...' She heard her name once again.   
"Pan-chan?" He was now closer. So close that she could feel his warm breath against her skin.  
"And honest Toran-kun." She whispered. She began closing her eyes as she leaned closer to his lips as he did the same. The closer they were, the faster their hearts beat. The last thing Pan thought was, 'Am I in love? With Toran-kun?'  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	9. Denial

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own DBZ/GT or the characters used in this fic so don't sue me!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello everyone!! Sorry it took me so long just for this chapter. I, yet again, had writers block. But now it's ok. Oohh yeah! Let me mention again, this story is an A/U fic ALTERNATE UNIVERSE meaning that its anything goes! That's just to clear up the confusion about Mirai Trunks being older than the Present Trunks. Oh and note, this chapter is moving much quicker than how it started. There isn't much for me to tell what happens in the weeks. Ok, I'll shut up now. I hope you all enjoy the fic!!  
  
Chapter Nine: Denial  
  
Pan hadn't seen Mirai Trunks since the incident at the park on the bridge. Since then, she couldn't get a good night's sleep in over two weeks. Here, now in bed, it was still the same. Tossing, and turning; never being able to find a moment of peace. Then, her eyes shot open. Droplets of sweat slide down from her forehead and onto her silk blue sheets. Getting up from her bed, she made her way to the window. Pan slides the window open and sits on the sill, all the while thinking only of Mirai Trunks. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Toran-kun."  
  
*Flash Back*   
'Am I in love with Toran-kun?' Their lips were only millimeters away, that is, until Pan drew back. Mirai Trunks understood why so he stepped back. He looked at the floor for a moment, then back at Pan. "Gomen Pan-chan." Pan looked away from him, afraid to see the sincerity in his eyes. She felt a tear shed from her left eye, not knowing what to do, she took off into the sky without looking back.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
Pan sighed. 'What am I going to do? I'm not in love with him, I can't be!! And even if it was, it might not be true love anyway, it would be similar to loving Trunks again.' Then, for the first time in a long time, she cried.  
  
The Following Day at C.C...  
  
Two of the same voices can be heard from Bulma's lab. However, one sounded sadder and more tiresome rather than spunky and full of life like the other. Inside the lab, the hologram of Mirai Bulma could be seen, instructing Bulma about what parts the damaged time machine needed.   
"It's a good thing that the damage wasn't too great, else it was, Trunks would be stuck in your time for a long time." Bulma looked up from refilling the fuel tank.   
"So how long will he be here before the damage is fixed?" she asked.  
Mirai Bulma paused for a moment to think, and then she estimated, "I'd say about three, maybe four weeks more." Bulma smiled and clapped her hands with delight.  
"Great! That means that he can be here long enough for my party!" Mirai Bulma looked confused.   
"What party?"  
"Huh? Oh, it's just one of these business parties that I hold every once in awhile." Bulma smiled.  
"In other words, an excuse to have fun right?" Bulma just grinned.  
"Right!!" At that, they both laughed. As soon as Mirai Bulma's laughter died down, she resumed explaining to Bulma about other parts that the time machine might need. Little did they know, Mirai Trunks was standing behind the closed door, which he heard the whole conversation. The thing that made him feel depressed the most was what little time he had left before he had to go back to his real home. It started out, as just a visit, yet it became something more, because now he was in love, in love with a woman he hardly even knew. Mirai Trunks sighed. 'I guess what they call it is, love at first sight.' With that final thought, he quietly walked away from the lab, trying not to think about how he'd feel when he would leave this timeline. When he would leave Pan.   
  
Pan walked around the city in a daze. She wasn't going anywhere in particular; the whole Mirai Trunks situation was just starting to give her a migraine. 'It won't work out anyway. We're from two different timelines. And there's the fact of the matter that he looks exactly like the Trunks that I fell in love with.' Pan knew that if she were to be with Mirai Trunks, it would be like she was with Trunks again and it wouldn't be fair. To everyone else, they'd think that Pan used Mira Trunks as a substitute for Trunks. Pan sighed and began to walk at a quicker pace. 'There's no way I'm going to let that happen. Not a chance!'   
  
One week later...  
It was now the week of the party, and a few days before Mirai Trunks departure back to his own time. C.C was extremely busy with all the food arrangements, decorations, and the number of tables and chairs needed. Bulma's voice could be heard yelling all over the place, trying to get things moving as quick as possible whereas Bra was doing the same, only with Vegeta by her side. Sometimes Bulma would wonder how Bra could overpower Vegeta so much.   
Meanwhile, in the lab, Mirai Trunks decided to exchange a few words with his mother.  
"I don't understand how I can feel this way. It doesn't make any sense." Mirai Trunks had a serious look on his face, almost similar to Vegeta's everyday looks.   
Mirai Bulma sighed. "It's that serious huh? Well, I don't know what can be done about it but I know for sure that you cannot live in that timeline. It just isn't possible whether or not I'm still around or not. You two belong in two totally different timelines and frankly, I don't think love can change that."  
Mirai Trunks sat down on the chair he was standing in front of and sighed. "I know, I know. But I love her so much..."  
  
C.C Party has Already Begun...  
  
The room was filled with an intense amount of laughter, music and conversations. Everyone was having such a great time; letting go of their stress and just relaxing while conversing with other fellow friends. Everyone except Pan that is. She never really cared much for parties. In fact, she despised them. Knowing that her parents always came to Bulma's parties, Pan couldn't refuse to come either because that would mean an embarrassment to her parents. At least that's what she thought. Knowing full well how much Pan hated parties, Gohan and Videl excused the fact that their daughter decided to wear loose fitting blue jeans and a white blouse for such an occasion.   
Two hours well into the party, Pan decided to leave and take a walk to the park; seeing as how sitting at an empty table, having eaten 10 slices of cake and drinking 15 glasses of fruit punch and socializing with no one could be such a bore. Instead of flying, Pan walked to the park; taking her time and enjoying the surroundings she passed with each minute.   
Upon her arrival at the bridge, she saw someone who looked vaguely familiar. It was difficult for her to define who he or she was due to the fact that there wasn't much light, even though there was a half moon out. As she came closer, she saw a hint of lavender and assumed he was Mirai Trunks, however, when she was but 3 feet away, she saw who it really was. Trunks.  
He tilted his head to the side just enough to see her. "Party was boring for you too huh." All Pan did was nod. Then she asked him the same thing. He also agreed with her. There was a moment of silence between the two. Neither said a word nor did they even want to. Just then, Pan saw a couple making their way across the bridge. A cloth covered the girl's eyes as her lover led her across the bridge and said "I have a surprise for you." Pan looked in the opposite direction, trying not to stare at the couple as they passed her. Everything was quiet for a moment after the couples passed. And then, both Trunks and Pan heard the girl scream with delight. 'He must have did what Trunks did for me...' When she looked at Trunks, she saw him smile a little.   
"I miss that." Pan knew what he was talking about but instead of acting like she did, she pretended not to know.   
"Miss what?"  
"You know what I'm talking about. Us being together in that way."  
"Well maybe you shouldn't have run off with Marron like you did." Pan instantly regretted those words. "Gomen. I've had a rough day so I don't mean what I always say. At least not today anyway." Trunks looked at her with eyes, pleading for her forgiveness and to take him back with no regrets. Seeing him so vulnerable made Pan want to weep, her pride kept her from doing so, at least not in front of him, so, she looked away. Pan could hear him walking towards her, each step closer than the last. When he was standing right behind her, Pan could feel his hands on her shoulders as he turned her to face him. She looked up at him; he looked down at her.  
"I know that he's fallen in love with you." Pan knew the he was referring to Mirai Trunks. "If you have to, then I won't come between you. But you must understand that he doesn't belong here. He's from an entirely different time where the world is full of corruption and death. Even if it weren't full of those things, he's in a whole different place and if he were to stay here, everything would change drastically. I don't know how it will change but I a certain that in some way, it will."  
Pan looked away from him. "I know." Trunks cupped Pan's cheeks and brought her face close to his. He gave her a small peck on the cheeks and then said, "Think about us will you? Please." And with that, he turned away from her and flew back to C.C  
Just when Pan thought that the night couldn't get any worse, it did. Mirai Trunks stepped out from the shadows that he had hid behind.  
"Toran-kun..." He walked closer to her, close enough for him to reach out and touch her.  
"Gomen nasai Pan-chan. My presents in this time have given you so much grief. I never knew that it would turn out this way."  
"It's not your fault Toran-kun. None of us knew it would happen." They were quiet for a moment.   
"You know that I only have about 3 weeks lefts here right?" Pan was surprised but she hid it just before Mirai Trunks could see. Suddenly, Began to break down and cry.   
"I can't do this anymore." She paused for a moment, and then continued. "What I'm feeling towards Trunks, and then you, it's not fair. I don't know who I love and because of it...you don't know how much!" Mirai Trunks reached out to hold her when she slapped his hand away. "NO! Your feelings for me isn't making things any easier, don't you understand that?!"  
"But I want to help Pan-chan. I can't help what I feel and I know you can't either. You can't change what you feel nor can I." Pan started to run but Mirai Trunks caught her and pulled her into a tight embrace before she could even make her first step. She struggled to free herself from his grasp, doing whatever she could to get away but it was no use. Making use of the situation, Pan buried her face in Mirai Trunks' chest, holding on to him like her life depended on it and cried. Mirai Trunks could feel her tremble so much that it pained him to see her this way. 'Let it all out Pan.'   
After a little while, Pan was no longer crying but just sniffling. She began to feel tired and weak at the same time, but at least she didn't feel as bad as before.   
"Are you feeling better now?" Pan could feel the vibration that his voice alone made when he spoke. Pan felt relaxed and comfortable when holding on to Mirai Trunks. For some reason, she felt a lot safer with Mirai Trunks than she ever did when she was with Trunks.   
"I'm alright now. Just tired is all. Gomen, for making you worried I mean." She could feel him laugh a bit.  
"It's ok." They stayed like that for a while, until Pan spoke up.   
"Give me a few days to sort out my feelings. When I'm ready, I'll tell you how I really feel. Deal?" Pan felt his arms loosen up a bit but not too much. When she looked up at him, he smiled down at her.   
"It's a deal." Now, she too was smiling. Pan sighed. "Lets go home now." Mirai Trunks nodded. They walked back to C.C still in each other's embrace, not letting go until they arrived at their destination.   
  
To Be Continued...  



	10. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/Gt or the characters in this fic so please don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: Not a whole lot of romance in here but there is a flash back. For sure, romance between Mt&P inb the next chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy the fic!!  
  
Chapter Ten: Girl Talk   
  
Trunks sat in his office, trying to look over the mountain of paper work before him. However, the sight he saw last night wouldn't allow him to do his work. Not that he ever really did anyway. Trunks thought back to the party from last night. He was standing near the bar talking to Marron when from the corner of his eye, he saw his other self. Unfortunately he wasn't alone, Pan was also with him, not to mention the fact that they were in each other's arms! He thought back to how he felt that moment when he saw the two together. The rage he had could barely be sustained if Marron hadn't interrupted his thoughts at that time. He had spoken to Marron for a brief moment, then turned back to see that Mirai Trunks and Pan had gone their separate ways.  
Just thinking back about that made Trunks break the pen he held in his hand. It was obvious that he was very, very upset; ironically, he was angry enough to turn Super Saiyan at any moment but instead, he released a ki blast the size of a basketball straight into the roof. Screams from fellow workers outside his office door could be heard. When he looked up, he didn't know that the ki blast made a very large hole in the roof. 'Oh no...mom's gonna flip when she sees this.' Too late, Trunks' door flew open and there stood an enraged Bulma. "TRUNKS!!!"   
  
Pan sat in her usual table in the corner of the Satan Café just typing away in her lab top. She wasn't typing anything in particular, except the feelings she felt about Mirai Trunks and Trunks. It wasn't exactly a diary or journal, more like a story in which she replaces herself with a character that was totally opposite from how she was. Instead of being, bold, aggressive and strong, the character was kind, shy and gentle. That way if anyone were to read what was supposed to be private, they'd think it's every other story people read everyday. Therefore having no suspicious towards her whatsoever.   
  
-Pan's 'Story' Entry-  
  
'It felt nice to be in his arms, so gentle and protective all at the same time. I was so vulnerable then. I was so confused that it made me felt ashamed for him to see me that way. I wish that during that moment, I could have held back the tears and stand strong and bold, but instead I'm more like a coward and a weak girl. Why would anyone want a girl like me? I can't fight, I'm so girlish and...face the facts Fan, and you're too weak and sensitive. No man would want to protect you 24/7. But judging by what Atsui's reactions towards my actions, he didn't seem to mind at all. I think I can learn to love him. Or am I already? It sure seems that way. Oh, just thinking about him, I'm actually beginning to blush!!   
  
-End Pan's 'Story' Entry-  
  
After taking a few deep breaths, Pan tried to stop from blushing by drinking her cool ice tea that sat right next to her lab top. Just then, Pan looked out of the window to see Bra and Marron talking and laughing as they made their way into the Café. 'Oh no! I can't let them see me!' Pan ducked down behind the monitor of the lab top to keep from being seen. Realizing that they could spot her because of her orange bandana, she quickly yanked it off. To her relief, they didn't even look her way while when they took a seat three tables from where she was. 'So much for some quality time alone.'  
  
For twenty minutes, Pan tried to keep a low profile as much as possible. Bra maybe her best but she didn't want to intrude on their 'girl talk'. Pan wasn't always hyped up to be around TWO shop freaks; rather one was fine with her. All this didn't matter because Pan still wanted to be alone so that she would be able to sort out her feelings. 'Maybe I should just make a run for it. If I kept looking the other way, they might not notice that it's me. Yeah that's it!' Just when Pan was about to make her move, Marron brought up a very interesting topic. It involved Trunks and Mirai Trunks nonetheless. Instead of making a quick getaway like she planned, Pan decided to stay and eavesdrop on the two.  
  
"So what do you think about your other brother?"   
After taking a sip of her ice coffee, Bra replied, "I don't know. He's just like onii-chan. I mean they look then same. Except for the long hair, and style of close...and manners, oh heck he's pretty cool. Not like my other onii-chan."  
Marron giggled a little. "Well I think their both charming. But I'd have to say that I'm more attracted to the 'new' Trunks." Bra arched both her eyebrows in surprise.  
"I thought you were still in love with Trunks. What happened?" Marron stared at the steam that rose from her small black cup of coffee; for a moment, she could have sworn that the steam gave way to the image of Mirai Trunks. She quickly shrugged it off when Bra nudged her arm. "Answer the question already. Dish!"  
Marron smiled. "Well..." She sighed. "Let me be honest with you Bra. Since you are one of my very best friends, I'll tell you my secret. The truth of the matter is, I never really was in love with Trunks. I mean I thought it was love at first, but instead it was just...I guess you could say the spur of the moment." She paused and then took a deep breath. After exhaling, she continued on with her tale. "At the time, Trunks had been going out with Pan for only two months. They were happy together, and I for them. But one night, at one of your mother's parties, everything changed..."  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
She was sitting at a table, close to the buffet table when she saw them walk in, hand in hand. What she saw made her mouth hand open in surprise. Pan actually had a dress on, and even make up. 'It's funny, love can make you do so much.' Marron thought.   
Pan's make-up was well balanced. Not too much eye shadow or lipstick. Her eyes were only brushed with a light color of red, which didn't look tacky and cheap. The deep red on her lips made her look very seductive yet classy at the same time. Pan was wearing a long, burgundy dress that was tight fitting on the shoulders down to her waist but feel loose from her waist down to her feet. The cleavage wasn't low cut at all, in fact, it looked more like it wanted to cover up then show. The cut ran only about two inches from her collarbone, for some reason, the dress resembled the dresses that were dated back to the 1800's where women used to wear corsets. Marron shuddered at that thought. 'How could women stand it back then?!' Her eyes then drifted to the man that was by her side. The man that almost every woman found to be perfect, his name was Trunks Vegeta Briefs.   
Trunks had on one of his many black European suits. It was always the type that clung close to his body, allowing people too see that he was not a weak man, but a strong one at that. He also wore just a regular collared shirt but had a white vest placed above it and instead of wearing a long neck tie like every other man in the room, he chose to wear a white bow tie which by the way, made him look even more handsome then he already was. Ironically, his coat was not a regular business coat either. The lower part of the suit ended at his waist yet towards the back end of it, it curved all the way down, almost to the height of his knees. Looking at it twice, Marron realized that it was the type of suit that was used in the 1900's. 'I guess he had it custom made.'  
  
As soon as the couple spotted her, they instantly went to her table, and greeted her.   
"Hi Marron!!" Pan smiled down at her.   
"Hi Pan. So, what's with the 18th and 19 century clothes?" Pan was surprised that Marron even noticed. "You could tell?"  
"Yeah." Pan blushed a little.   
"It was Trunks' idea. I mean when thought it would be nice if we dressed differently then everyone else." She took time to try and breath more easily. "God, this dress is killing me!!" Both Marron and Trunks laughed. Trunks leaned in closer to Pan and whispered in her ear, "You'll endure it, for me right?" He then gave her a peck on the lips. Marron heard and saw all. For some reason, she was jealous of Pan.   
  
For the last hour, Marron had been watching the two couples dance, cuddle, and just having a good time. Marron sighed. She was beginning to get bored out of her mind. Sure she danced a few times, but all were too boring. All they ever did was talk about them selves. Not wanting to go through it again, Marron got up from her seat and decided to get herself a glass of water. Seeing as there was nothing but wine and punch at the refreshment table, Marron headed off towards the kitchen.   
After only consuming half the water in her glass, Marron was startled by a tap on her shoulder, which made her drop the cup, causing the glass to break and water spilling all over the floor. She turned around to see Trunks standing behind her, grinning.   
"Gomen." Marron sighed with relief.  
"It's alright." She looked at the floor and saw the mess she made. "I better clean that up." She walked to the counter and grabbed a washcloth.  
"I'll help you."  
"No it's ok. I'll do it myself." It was too late; Trunks went to get the small broom that was in the cabinet under the sink. They cleaned in silence at first that is until Marron flinched when a small piece of glass was caught in her finger. Trunks immediately grabbed her hand and inspected it.   
"It's not too deep. I can get it out." Marron stayed quiet for while, as Trunks tried to get the glass out. Suddenly, Marron began to blush a deep shade of red. She could feel her heart beat quicken it's pace. Trunks looked up at her and smiled. "I got it." His smile slowly faded as he looked into her eyes. With each passing second, they slowly leaned towards each other, closing their eyes and then, it happened. They kissed.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
By now, Bra was totally devastated. When she found her voice, she said, "So that's why Pan was acting strange that night." Marron was confused.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, after you left to the kitchen, Pan excused herself to go and refresh herself. Then Trunks went to go get something and when Pan came back, she was in one of her mood swings for awhile." Marron thought for a moment.  
"You don't suppose Pan saw us kiss that night, do you?" Bra leaned back against her chair, "My guess is she did."   
"My dende. I don't know what to think now. If I knew she saw us, I would have apologized right away, but then again, I don't think she would have accepted it anyway." Marron let out an uneasy breath. "I can't say I don't regret kissing Trunks though." Bra arched a brow, "You don't?" Marron shook her head. Bra looked off to the side, her lips slightly ajar from shock. Loosing the will for Marron to be her company, Bra looked at her watch and made up an excuse to leave. "Oh look at the time, I promised dad I'd come home by 4:00." She gathered her things and got up. "Jaa ne, Marron." She quickly ran out of the Café. 'I knew I shouldn't have said that.' Thought Marron. 'Oh well.' Marron got up as well, and left.  
  
Pan was even more depressed, now that she was reminded of how Trunks' feelings for her changed. 'I don't think I can ever truly forgive her for doing that to me that night.' Pan became angry now; her breath was becoming rapid and unsteady. 'I think I'll go get some release now. Throwing ki blasts and sparing would be good.' Pan shut down her lab top, and left.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	11. Midnight Swim

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or the characters in this fic. So don't sue me, k! =)  
  
Author's Note: I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in awhile. I knew how I wanted the story to go but I just couldn't get them into the right words until this morning. At least I hope it's good. Well, sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.   
  
Chapter Eleven: Midnight Swim  
  
It was a long, hard day for Trunks. He just got off work so all he wanted to do was take a cold shower, and sleep. In about two and a half weeks, he'd have a full one-month vacation. 'Maybe I can get Pan to come with me to that new tropical island I've been hearing so much about.' Trunks walked up stairs in a daze, all he could think about were how refreshing he'd be after a cold shower and a goodnight's sleep. When he reached his room, he stripped himself of what he called 'prison clothes' and stepped into the showers. When he was finished, he threw on his white boxers and the moment his head hit the pillow, he instantly fell asleep.   
  
She finally made her decsion that day. The day she overheard Marron and Bra's conversation about Trunks, Marron and Trunks that is. Pan looked at the night's sky, all she could see were millions of stars dancing across the sky. It almost seemed as though heaven was making its place on Earth.   
Instead of walking in through the front door of C.C like she did, Pan flew up to the many windows of C.C, all to find Mirai Trunks. 'I have to let him know as soon as possible. I'll regret this for the rest of my life if I don't tell him now.' Window after window, search after search, Pan still couldn't find him. She would have tried to sense his ki but unfortunately, he was suppressing it. Just when she was about to give up, she spotted a figure sitting on the diving board of C.C's large pool out back. The lack of light made it difficult for her to see who it was but when she saw the hint of long lavender hair being lifted by the cool breeze, she instantly knew who it was. 'Toran-kun'. She walked quietly towards him, being careful not to be noticed just yet. When she took a step on the diving board, Mirai Trunks looked over and saw her.   
"Hey." He whispered. The sound of his voice broke her heart. It sounded like he hadn't slept in days, like something was bothering him. It somehow also even resembled, heartbreak. She let out an uneasy breath before she spoke.   
"Hi." She gave a little smile. "What are you doing out here?" He averted his attention back to the water beneath his dangling legs, yet he still acknowledged her presence.   
"I could ask you the same question." Pan came closer to him.   
"Haven't your mother ever taught you not to answer a question with a question?" She heard a little grunt come from him. 'Like Vegeta.' She thought.   
"No, have you?" By then, Pan was already seated close to Mirai Trunks. He sat on the edge of the diving board while Pan sat behind him, legs dangling off the side of the board. "Hehe, I guess not." They both became quiet.   
"So, why are you here at this time of night?" Mirai Trunks asked while trying to find his reflection in the pool's water. Pan sighed and tilted her head towards the sky.   
"I told you, that when I was ready to tell you how I feel, I would come tell you." Mirai Trunks looked at her. "So you are now?" Pan nodded. Mirai Trunks looked away, afraid to know the answer.   
"You only have a few more weeks left here, don't you?" She whispered. Mirai Trunks nodded. "Well then, I want to spend all that time with you. Until its time for you to leave I mean." Mirai Trunks turned his head back enough for her to see his face.   
"You mean, you, me..?" Mira Trunks tried to say what he was thinking but couldn't. 'Could this mean that, she loves me too? Well, it doesn't matter. As long as I have her by my side for as long as I can, then its fine with me.' Mirai Trunks was so happy that he was very tempted to take off into the sky and just shout out to the world how happy he was. Smiling like a little child, he said, "Pan, I...I don't know what to say." Pan leaned in closer, resting her head on Mirai Trunks' shoulder.  
"Lets not say anything to ruin the mood ok?" All he could do was nod.   
All seemed right about perfect for the two. The stars presented itself proudly in the sky, glowing and dancing as though they were actual fireflies. Mirai Trunks and pan stayed in that position for awhile; with Pan resting her head on his shoulder and Mirai Trunks leaning his head against hers', both looking at the stars. Then suddenly, the lights from the bottom of the pool flashed on. They were both so startled they lost their balance on the diving board and plunged into the deepest end of the cold waters of the C.C pool.   
  
Mirai Trunks immediately rose to the surface in a panic, afraid that Pan may have drowned. He looked around nervously, splashing large amounts of water every, frantic about Pan. When he yielded his movements and looked around, there was no sight of Pan. 'She couldn't have drowned? Could she?' He almost panicked when all of a sudden he was pulled under. When he resurfaced, he saw Pan laughing so hard that she could barely stay afloat.   
"Gotcha!" Mirai Trunks lowered his head enough to where his nose was just above the water. He felt himself blush so much with embarrassment that he thought he looked like a tomato. Pan swam closer to him and whispered seductively, "It's ok, Toran-kun. You don't have to be embarrassed about anything." Pan leaned her forehead against Mirai Trunks' and smiled. "You look so cute when you're shy." Before Mirai Trunks knew it, Pan swam backwards and splashed a huge wave of water right at him. After a second of spitting and choking, Mira Trunks also joined in on the fun. He splashed a large wave of water right back at Pan and when he saw the wave engulf her, he dove under.  
After wiping the water away from her face, Pan scanned the area and was surprised to find Mirai Trunks out of sight. 'Uh oh, I'm in for in now.' She smiled at herself. Before she could comprehend what happened next, she felt a strong grip on both her ankles and was pulled under. Opening her eyes under water, Pan saw Mirai Trunks looking at her and smirking. She grinned also and began swimming towards him. For about a minute or so, the two were wrestling under water, trying to find out who was the more dominate. Alas, neither could win, so they quickly resurfaced and breathed in the cool night's air. However, the romantic atmosphere did not stop the two from acting like 5 year olds. They continued to play their water war, first Mirai Trunks was washed over with waves of water, then it was Pan. To the whole game, Mirai Trunks quickly stopped Pan by lunging towards her and putting his arms around her with her arms to her sides unable to move.   
"I win Pan-chan." She pouted in a playful manner.   
"And so you do." She replied back.   
All was quiet as the two stared intensely at each other. Without even thinking about it, Mirai Trunks brought his hand to Pan's cheek. He caressed it gently and felt her skin to be cool and soft. She shivered a little at his touch. He didn't know wither or not it was because of the cold, or just because it was him. He gently touched her cold blue lips, longing to kiss them and make her warm again. Mirai Trunks never noticed how beautiful Pan was until that moment. Her eyes slowly began to close as she moved closer to him, and yet it was still slightly open, enough for her to explore his face as he did with hers'. Her hand touched his damp hair, then moved its way to his cheeks then following his lips.  
Mirai Trunks closed his eyes and gently kissed her fingertips as she traced his lips. No longer able to hold back how he felt, Mirai Trunks took her hand and drew her arm around his neck, instinctively; she did the same with the other. They leaned in towards each other, and slowly, their lips met. Pan could taste the chlorine from the water back when they just had their water war. Then it slowly faded when she tasted the sweetness of his tongue when she let opened her mouth willingly. She could feel his embrace tighten around her, beckoning for more. When their lungs begged for air, they finally broke apart. They looked into each other's eyes and just smiled. She pressed her forehead against his as he did with her. Then, she looked into his eyes and decided to tell him what she discovered the day she was in the Café'.   
"Toran-kun."  
"Hm?"  
"Would you like to know what I found out yesterday?" He smiled.  
"Sure."  
"I found out that I love you." Mirai Trunks' just smiled once again, and kissed her. Then he pulled her closer to him, so close that their bodies were pressed against each other and would stay that way due to the fact that they were still in the pool. He then whispered in her ear, "I have a confession to make as well. I, too, love you. With all my heart and soul."  
  
To Be Continued...   
  



	12. Why Not Me?!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or any of the characters used in this fic. So again, please do not try to sue me. =)  
  
Author's note: This chapter is a bit short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer and more happy and a lot less depressing than this one.   
  
Chapter Twelve: Why Not Me?!  
  
From the view of his bedroom window, he saw everything. The two were still in the pool, in each other's embrace. Hating the sight, Trunks grabbed the curtains and drew them to a close. Barely being able to contain his anger, he held a fist so tight that his hand began to bleed. 'She chose him over me...Pan chose the me from the future.' The look in his eyes gave a sign that he wanted to kill something badly, right that instant. That something was Mirai Trunks.   
  
Mirai Trunks and Pan spent the night together in the guestroom of C.C. All they did was SLEEP and nothing else. She slept on the bed, whereas Mirai Trunks slept on the floor beside the bed. Instead of waking up to the sound of birds singing, Mirai Trunks, as well as everyone else in C.C, woke up to the sound of a loud scream, a scream that belonged to Trunks. Mirai Trunks woke up with a start as soon as he felt the huge ki nearing. Before he could get a chance to stand up, the door burst, causing bits and pieces of wood to fly everywhere. And there, at the doorway stood Trunks. A very angry Trunks, who was not yet in Super Saiyan form. By now, Pan was fully awake and by Mirai Trunks' side.  
"Trunks..." Pan didn't need to know why he was angry, she already knew why. 'Toran-kun probably knows too.' All she could was look away, the only thing that she could muster was, "I'm sorry Trunks." Trunks stepped closer to the couple.  
"WHY?" He screamed. "Tell me why you would choose HIM over ME?! Tell me!!" He swung his right arm back with such force that his arm went right through it, almost hitting Bulma as she arrived to see what the commotion was all about.   
"TRUNKS!! What are you trying to do, kill me??!!" Bulma was furious that not only did he almost hit her, but also he damaged the doorway and the wall of the guestroom. However, when she noticed the tension between Mirai Trunks and Trunks, she quickly dismissed it.   
"You still didn't answer my question! Why?!" Trunks repeated. Pan's breath began to become rash; she didn't know what to say. What could she say? Before she could even think about uttering a word, Mirai Trunks spoke.   
"Don't take this out on Pan." All eyes were on Mirai Trunks. Trunks clenched his teeth even tighter.   
"You. This is all your fault!!" At that, Trunks charged toward Mirai trunks, pushing him out the guestroom window until Mirai Trunks fell flat on his back; causing a creator of 12 feet deep. As soon as Mirai Trunks' body made impact with the ground, Trunks immediately began swinging punches left and right on Mirai Trunks' face.   
Pan stood stock frozen at the sight she saw. She wanted to shout out stop, but she couldn't find her voice. Her throat became dry and stiff. It was as though someone had taken it away with the snap of his or her fingers. Pan's eyes were focused on the battle below. She could see Trunks lift Mirai Trunks by the collar and punching him in the gut, non-stop until Mirai Trunks coughed up blood.   
"FIGHT BACK!!" With that, Trunks released his grip and side kicked him before he fell. Mirai Trunks did nothing to defend himself. He refused to fight back with his other self. He thought it was pointless if he did because he knew nothing would come out of it, so, he allowed Trunks to take his anger out on him. At least afterwards, he'd feel better.   
"Beat me all you want Trunks. Just don't be mad at Pan. It wasn't her fault. I was the one who chose to fall in love with her, and to my surprise, she fell in love with me too." Trunks became even angrier by those words.  
" SHUT UP!!" Trunks shot a ki blast, missing him by an inch on purpose. "I will never forgive you for taking her away from me." Trunks no longer looked like he had before. The blue eyes that were once filled with happiness were now replaced with pale, cold eyes. He looked at Mirai Trunks with those eyes, ready to kill him when the time was right. Right now, he just wanted him to suffer. At first he just powered up, then he went into Super Saiyan and charged towards him. He was about to kick Mirai Trunks into the air when a blurred vision blocked his path. What he saw, broke his hear.   
There Pan was, arms stretched, protecting Mirai Trunks by using her body as a shield. "Stop it." She whispered. "I want you to stop doing this. I'm sorry if I hurt you Trunks, but I can't stop how I feel about Toran-kun. What we had before was in the past, but I won't ever forget it. I can't. You have to move on Trunks." Trunks what hurt by her words, but he countered it.   
"He can't live in this world you know that! So why love him when he'll end up leaving you anyway?!" He increased his power level more and more when he thought about that. "Can't you see how much I love you Pan-chan?" Pan looked away from him.  
"Gomen." Trunks' eyes widened with anger. 'No, she can't do this. She...I...I won't stand for this!' Trunks became so angry and hurt that he shook the grounds when he screamed and powered up even more. Second by second, Trunks' power level kept rising until he was on the brink of reaching Super Saiyan level 2. When he looked down at Pan, he saw that she was kneeling beside Mirai Trunks, trying to protect him from his wrath. Suddenly, something just snapped. Trunks dropped out of Super Saiyan and just flew away without uttering one word. Where he went, no one knew.   
Pan watched as he flew off, tears spilling from her eyes as she held an unconscious Mirai Trunks close to her.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	13. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or any of the characters used in this fic. So again, please don't try to sue me. =)  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is a little less depressing, however the length...I'll let you, the readers, be the judge of that. I know that for sure, the next chapter will be a very happy one. I won't say more, else I'll spoil you then! Ok, enough with my jabbering. On with the fic! ^_^  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Lost and Found  
  
It's been hours since the brutal attack against Mirai Trunks. Shortly after he was put inside the rejuvenation tank, Pan went in search for Trunks. It didn't take her too long to find him. Since she knew him well enough, it was quite easy.   
Pan arrived at the small cabin by the lakeside where she and Trunks used to spend their time whenever he was free from work. They had the best time there...  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Trunks!!" Pan called out. "This isn't funny anymore, you better come out of the water right now!!" Pan was standing on a large boulder where Trunks had shed himself of all his clothes except for his boxers. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs!! You come out right this instant!!" Still, no sign of him in the large cool lake. Pan was beginning to loose her patience. Right when she was about to walk back to the cabin, Pan felt a large hand collapse around her right ankle and in that instant; she was pulled back into the clear cold water. When she resurfaced, she saw Trunks laughing until his face started turning red.   
"Ohhh, you!!" Pan lunged towards him, preparing to choke the life out of him but instead, she he encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her close.   
"Gomen Pan-chan..." he whispered. She couldn't help but forgive him easily when he looked into her eyes longingly.   
"Don't do that again." With that, her lips met his in one passionate kiss.   
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Tears trickled from her eyes as she landed near the cabin. Not wanting Trunks to see her cry, she quickly wiped away the tears until she felt she was presentable. Looking off a few meters from the cabin, Pan saw a figure. Instantly, she knew who it was. Not wanting to fly over to him, Pan just walked a slow pace towards him. When she was right beside him, she almost could have sworn she saw tearstains on his cheek but dared not to assume it. 'Had he been crying, because of me? He couldn't have.'   
"We had a lot of good times here, you and I." His voice was low and deep, almost mysterious. Pan sat down next to him, and just looked at the waters below. For a while, she saw him rest his chin on his arms, which he rested atop his knees. He took in a deep breath, and then released it all, trying to let go of all the sadness and anger he'd felt that morning.   
"Gomen nasai Pan-chan. I just wanted to let everything go. I didn't want to believe that you really chose to be with him. I mean, he is me, but then again he's not." He sighed. "I just don't want to see you get hurt when he has to leave you know."  
Pan thought about it for a while, not knowing what to say, she put hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. She bit her lip, feeling guilty for putting him through this predicament; it was just something that couldn't be stopped. Trunks took her hand and brought it to his cheek, feeling it's warmth, and strength. He slowly leaned down towards her, and rested his head on her lap. His arms went around her waist, hugging her like a child who was lost and now found. Pan stroked his hair gently, letting the time pass by slowly as he began to drift off to sleep. They spent hours there, saying nothing, doing nothing; all they did, was look off into the distance at the lake, or past it. Pan looked into the clear water of the lake, seeing a few fish nip at the weeds that grew, she even noticed the small bugs that floated right on top of the water; it was as if they were able to walk above it with no problem at all.   
As the sun began to fall behind the thick trees of which the cabin was. Pan nudged Trunks to wake, but to no avail, by the look of his face, the carefree expression, he must have been having a blissful dream. 'Oh Trunks...' She continued to let him sleep a while longer, letting him forget the past events for the time being. Just then, Pan felt a familiar ki approach; it was none other than Mirai Trunks himself. She smiled at the thought of him. 'He got better. So soon too.' Without a word, Mirai Trunks lifted Trunks from his resting space and carried him over his shoulders like a sleeping child, all the way back to the cabin.   
Neither one said a word as they entered the small cabin. Mirai Trunks made his way towards the bed to set Trunks down while Pan went into the kitchen to make herself as well as Mirai Trunks a cup of hot tea. As she waited for the water to boil, Pan pulled out and chair and sat down. Rubbing her temples, Pan sighed and leaned back against the chair, staring at the ceiling. Just a second later, Pan was looking into a pair of deep blue eyes. "Toran-kun..." she whispered and gave a small smile. He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her soft red lips. When their lips parted, Mirai Trunks wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head on his arms, slightly leaning his cheek against Pans'. Noticing this affectionate gesture, Pan smiled and touched his arm, also leaning against Mirai Trunks cheek. For a while, they both stayed that way; listening to the sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace, crickets chirping nearby and the low howl of the wind that blew against the windowsills. They would have stayed in that position longer if not for the kettle's loud cry of release from the burning flames of the stove. Mirai Trunks let Pan rise to make the tea, while she was doing so, he took the seat that was next to Pan's and awaited his warm cup of nicely brewed tea. She returned with two small cups of hot tea, she gave Mirai Trunks one and then sat in her rightful seat. It was quiet between the two; they were both so concentrated on drinking the cup of tea that they didn't know what to say. That is, until Trunks came in.   
It was awkward for Trunks and Mirai Trunks to look at each other after what had happened that morning. After what seemed like an eternity, Trunks finally spoke.  
"Gomen, for what I did to you this morning...Trunks..." Apologizing to his other self made Trunks feel extremely weird. It felt like he was apologizing to himself rather than an entirely different person, at least in spirit anyway. Mirai Trunks walked over to Trunks and held out his hand to him. "It's ok." He said. "Friends?" Trunks looked at his hand, and then at his face, hesitating a little, he took Mirai Trunks' hand and shook it. "Friends."   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  



	14. Mirai Trunks' and Pan's Embarrassing Mom...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or the characters in this fic so don't sue me!!  
  
Author's Note: O'm'god! I finally get chapter 14 done after how many weeks??? Soooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I hope this fanfic didn't get old!! ::prays people still want to read it::  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Mirai Trunks' and Pan's Embarrassing Moment  
  
The day was bright and cheery for the Sons and Briefs. Everyone in the households was very excited about the upcoming carnival that was held each year. Goten was pacing back and forth in the Briefs backyard, waiting for the carnival to start whereas Bra was sitting on the picnic table drinking a glass of cool lemonade. Her companion sitting to the right was Pan as well as Trunks who sat to Pan's right. Mirai Trunks unfortunately could not join them on their mini picnic for he mentioned some important business he had to attend to. Yawning from all the boredom, Trunks decided to liven things up by shooting a small ki blast just inches from where Goten was standing.   
Goten looked up at Trunks. "What the heck was that for?" Trunks just sat back and smirked.   
"No reason. Just felt like doing it." Goten was about to ki blast him in return when the growl of his stomach stopped him from doing so.   
"I'm hungry,..." he mumbled. Trunks nearly fell out of his seat.  
"Geez Goten! Don't you ever think about anything but food?!" Goten stood still for a moment and thought.   
"No." This time, Trunks fell right out of his seat. Goten stood there looking totally confused while both Bra and Pan were laughing until tears trickled their eyes.   
"Oh Goten, are you saying that you don't ever think about me?" Bra turned away, acting as though she was really upset with him. In a panic, Goten tried to apologize and explain what he meant but all that came out was an 'I..I...I'. Satisfied with Goten's reaction, Bra stood up and walked towards him; laughing the whole way. With one arm draped around his neck and the other on his chest, she said, "I was just joking Goten..."   
"Oh...well, I knew that." He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss.   
  
Pan looked at the two and just smiled. 'Those two were made for each other.' With a sigh, Pan excused herself and went back inside. Sliding down onto the sofa, Pan began to wonder where Mira Trunks was. She closed her eyes and began to think of nothing but soothing thoughts; trying to relax. Just then, Pan felt two arms wrap around her in a tight embrace. Knowing exactly who it was, Pan just smiled and leaned against the warmth of Mirai Trunks.   
"So where did you go?" Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, Mirai Trunks released her and came around the sofa to sit beside her.   
"Just...out." Pan opened her eyes and stared at Mirai Trunks.   
"Oh?"  
Mirai Trunks smiled. "I'll tell you about it later on tonight ok."   
Pan sighed. "Ok, whatever you say your highness." Mirai Trunks laughed at her remark and playfully pounced on her, using his weight to keep her down. Pan laughed at his reaction to what she had just said.   
"Well my sweet..." he said in a low, seductive voice, "As your king, I order you to give his highness a kiss..." Deciding to play his little game, Pan slowly slide her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.   
"Well your majesty, I'm afraid I can not give you, that kiss."  
"Heh, and why is that?" Pan pulled him down close enough so that she could whisper to him, "Because I want to know what kind of kiss you would like." Mirai Trunks let out a breath, unaware of how it was making Pan feel when his breathe touched her skin. Whispering back to her, he replied, "How about, something that requires a little bit of...tongue."   
Smiling wickedly, Pan answered, "As you wish."  
The kiss started out as slow, soft caresses, however, as the seconds pasted, the kiss became more hot and fierce; both trying desperately not to go any further than they already were. Mirai Trunks lifted Pan closer to him, trying to get as much as he could from her while their toughs continued their assault on one another. He could feel her legs begin to wrap around his waist while his own hands roamed around her small frame. When their lungs desperately cried out for air, they parted. A second later, they both heard clapping from what seemed like only a few feet away. Slowly, Mirai Trunks and Pan looked up to find Bulma clapping and smiling down at the two.  
"Oh my dende..." Pan's moment of passion quickly turned to utter embarrassment, as did Mirai Trunks'.   
"My little boy, making out with little Pan-chan...I thought I'd never see the day!!" Bulma laughed as they quickly sat up and began to straighten their rumpled clothes. Just then, Bra came walking in, along with Goten AND Trunks.   
"Hey, what did I miss? What's so funny?"   
Bulma just smiled and began to walk away. "Oh, nothing." Bra looked at her mother strangely. "Ok..." She then turned her attention to Mirai Trunks and Pan. "We're going out to lunch now, you guys coming?" No longer as red as before, Mirai Trunks spoke before Pan could.  
"Um, no. We already had our fill from something earlier." With that, Pan elbowed him in the ribs. She looked up and smiled at Bra, hoping she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. "You guys go ahead. We'll see you later, at the carnival k." Giving her a strange look, Bra replied, "Ok..." With that, Bra dragged Goten out the door, along with Trunks.   
As soon as Pan heard the door click, she quickly sighed with relief.  
"I don't think I could take Bra's teasing if she found out what we did." Instead of hearing an agreement from Mirai Trunks, she heard a chuckle instead. Pan looked to see Mirai Trunks leaning back against the sofa, arms behind his head, acting as though no one saw them. Then he tilted his head to the side and looked at Pan. "That was fun. You wanna do it again?" Her eyes wide and mouth forming the shape of an 'O', Pan was about to choke him to death when he jumped from the sofa, laughing and running towards the door.   
"Get back here this instant!!" Pan shouted as she ran out the door after him.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Cherish the Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or the characters...yada yada yada  
  
Author's Note: Yes! With school finally out of the way, I managed to get ch.15 done! Although I may not have as many readers anymore due to my lack of update and major writers block... I'm still happy that I got it through. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. =)  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Cherish the Moment  
  
The hours of the day pasted by quickly as the event of the carnival began to take it's place. Everyone amongst the Briefs and Son family were excited. No doubt Goten was the most excited one out of the bunch; perhaps it's due to all the food that a carnival holds, or the fact that he'd be alone with Bra.   
The families arrived at 6:00 PM sharp, as they knew that the carnival would begin. Many colored lanterns were hung along the branches of the Cherry Blossom trees that lined the park; it gave the impression that the night was going to be filled with laughter and fun. Some men and women were dressed in their brightly colored kimonos and yet some were still in there casual clothes; not all wanted to be dressed the same as others were. Among the casual bunches were Vegeta, Trunks and Goten. Gohan on the other hand didn't mind wearing the same thing everyone else was, aside from the fact that his wife found it to be very attractive on him...  
For hours, the Briefs and Sons laughed and enjoyed the variety of games that the carnival had to offer. There was such a game called "The Goldfish" whom Vegeta had difficulty with. He failed to catch one of many fishes due his aggressive behavior. He was so frustrated and angry by the game that he ended up ki blasting the whole stand. People who witnessed this were either scared out of their wits, or coming up with the conclusion that it was just a show, all fun and games. Seeing how everyone else was frozen in place by that moment, Mirai Trunks and Pan decided to take this opportunity to stray away in order to find some time alone...  
Mirai Trunks gently held Pan's hand as they walked along-side the cool glassy stream of the park. The reflection of the moon reflected dreamily in the deep blue water; with the soft glow of the moon's light and the soothing sound of the running water, all seemed too fantasy-like to be real.   
The two said nothing as they walked further into the more quiet and deserted area of the vast park. Neither one wanted to break the silence that each shared with one another; cherishing what little time they had left together. Pan inhaled Mirai Trunks' lavender scent, trying her best to collect every memory or what she called key codes of him. Her eyes began to water slightly until she quickly brushed them away, not wanting Mirai Trunks to see her sad and depressing. 'This night is suppose to be happy. Don't ruin it now Pan.'  
"Pan-chan." Pan stopped at the sound of her name. She looked at Mirai Trunks to see that he'd stopped walking and was looking at her with concern. "Are you all right?"  
'Shoot, I blew it! So much for keeping it on low key.' Laughing uneasily, she replied,   
"Of course I'm all right. What makes you think I'm not?" She heard the sigh of his deep voice.  
"Just a hunch I guess." They stood face to face now. Now longer side by side or one hand in the other; now he held both her hands and brought them to his cold skin. He felt her warm fingers stroke both his cheeks as he closed his eyes to absorb the moment. 'How could I just leave her? In so little time, I've found the love of my life! And soon, I'll have to leave her...' He reopened his crystal blues to look into her chocolate browns. "I love you so much, do you know that." Smiling, she nodded. "I can't really express how much I care for you and how I'll always want you by my side." Letting go of one of her hands, he pulled something out from the black slacks that he had worn for that cold night. What he pulled out was a small velvet box with a little red bow tied to keep it sealed. He brought the small box up close to Pan's face. Letting her eyes wonder about what lied inside its dark space. Taking her other hand, he placed it over the box and released it for her to hold at her own will.  
Pan's eyes became wide and curious. Usually one would think that there was a ring inside, and yet, the box was far too large for just an average ring. She felt the nudge of his hand as a signal to open the gift. Gently with all the care in the world, Pan undid the bow that locked the secret and slowly opened the box. What she was surprised her. Not at the fact that it wasn't a ring, but the fact that it was a small, silver locket. She looked up at Mirai Trunks with a hint of tears in her eyes. Smiling, she removed the locket from its resting place to examine it further.  
"Open the locket itself." As he took the box away, Pan traced her fingers over the cool metal; instead of expecting a smooth surface, she felt an indent in the bright object. She held it to where there was light present and there, engraved on the locket was the initials MT and P, all in perfect cursive. Immediately, she brought her hand up to her lips in surprise. Tears began to surface in her eyes and soon, she knew that they would spill over with joy.   
Mirai Trunks was happy to see the look on her face. Pleased with how her first reaction was, he hoped that the next one would be even more joyous. Gently, he took the locket from her, still faced in Pan's direction, he opened the locket for her too see the image that rested inside. It was the image of Pan on the right side, and himself on the other. This time, he saw the smile that spread across her red lips and the tears of happiness that slipped from her eyes. He too, smiled and was very pleased that she liked it. He walked around behind her, and slowly, he brought his hands over her head and placed the locket on her neck. As would a normal locket where it was a long necklace, his locket was made more of as a choker, where it could be seen by all and close to her always.   
Pan could feel his arms encircle her waist and his body leaning closer to hers as he rested his head on the crook of her neck. With her head bowed low, she brought her hands up to her neck and felt the locket. Pan felt Mirai Trunks' lips begin to kiss the tears that fell, each kiss was gentle and sweet, one after another, and he did so until the tears were dried. "Arigato, Toran-kun." She felt his lips curve into a smile, the smile that she would always know and love.   
"You're welcome."   
Not wanting her back facing him, Pan turned around until their eyes met. She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Her hands held on to his hard shoulders as he too leaned in. When they pulled apart, the most odd thing happened. One by one, a small group of fireflies came down and began floating around the two. At first they were clustered together, then slowly, they broke apart at an even space and were happily dancing around the fated couple.   
Smiling at this event, Mirai Trunks began to lead Pan into a slow dance. She gave a slight giggle but willingly followed suit. She then rested her head against Mirai Trunks' shoulder and closed her eyes, again breathing in his warm and sweet scent. With the running stream and the soft breeze that blew through the leaves of the trees as their music, the night truly became a moment to cherish.   
  
To Be Continued... 


	16. A Sunflower that Wept

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. Oh the usual.  
  
Author's Note: Welp, here is chapter 16. I hope you call enjoy reading it. =)  
  
Chapter Sixteen: A Sunflower that Wept   
  
The night was still young and within every minute of every second, the carnival crowd became larger and larger. Surprisingly enough, there was still enough space to spare for people to walk amongst themselves without having to push and shove every now and then. The delicious smell of a variety of foods drifted into the air, from the sweet aroma of shrimp fried rice to the crisp and mouth watering smell of fried catfish that was to be dipped in soy-sauce.  
Out somewhere among the crowd, a wild cheer could be heard from the shotgun stand where large stuffed animals were to be won if anyone could actually hit the target dead in the bull's eye. The crowd cheered even louder whenever a shot was fired. As people passed by the booth, the crowd slowly departed enough where others could see a spiky haired young man aiming an firing right into the target, dead in its eye. Of course, this handsomely tanned, well built with perfection was none other than Goten Son himself. Also standing right by his side was the beautiful Saiyan Princess, Bra Briefs. With her long aqua hair let loose, spilling over her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkling with excitement is she cheered Goten on, every man that passed nearly drooled with a desire that would drive them mad for the next few days.   
Finally, he last shot was fired and the crowd went wild. Goten shot fifty-six straight targets and was now ready to claim his prize. The old man over the counter handed Goten a large she brown bear; its eyes were large black and glassy yet it could hardly be noticed due to the extremely fuzzy fur that covered the eyes. To top off its cuteness was a large red ribbon that was tied around its neck.   
Goten was quite happy to see Bra squealing with excitement as he handed her the stuff animal. He turned a deep shade of red when she gave him a peck on the lips in front of so many people. Putting his arm around her, they began walking towards the peace and tranquility of the park.  
In a short distance from the two, Trunks and Marron followed. It was a bit odd that Goten nor Bra sensed that the two were following them.  
"Trunks" Marron said softly. "What do you think of your twin?" She looked up at him with her crystal blue eyes. Trunks sighed at her question and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Well, I'm not sure really. I guess, it doesn't matter whether he was here or not. But I must say, it is kinda cool, to see another one of yourself." He cupped his hands together and roughly blew inside them, in hopes that his stiff hands would become warm. He looked down at Marron to see the dreamy look in her eyes. 'I don't even wanna know.' Shaking his head, he continued to walk in the shadows behind the lovers ahead.  
  
In a few short whiles, both Trunks and Marron strayed away from one another. While Trunks walked towards the west side of the park, Marron walked towards the east side of the park, right towards the small stream of water. When she arrived, she took off her white sandals and dipped her small feet into the cool water. Even though it was a bit chilly out, she had no idea why she still had her foot in the cold stream water. At a short distance from where she was standing, she heard a few whispers, and then footsteps ran off into the opposite direction from where she was.   
Lifting her foot from the water, she slipped her sandals back on and made her way towards the area she heard the noise. Taking a peak from behind the large willow tree, what Marron saw made her heart jump. It was Mirai Trunks. He was leaning back against another tree, with his eyes closed, arms crossed and hair gently swaying in the wind, Marron thought he looked so breath taking that she went in the knees. It was a good thing that she held onto the tree, for it not, she surely would have fallen to her knees. Her eyes suddenly widened when she heard the sound of his voice calling her.  
"You can come out now if you want to." He said gently, without moving. Slowly and steadily, she stepped out into the open.  
"How did you know I was there?" He opened his eyes for her to see the same crystal blues that she had.   
"You ki."  
"Oh...I should have known that." She forced on a nervous smile and walked closer to him. "So, how do you like it here so far?"   
"I love it here actually. I'm very happy...here." He said that last part like he was going to leave soon. With that thought in mind, Marron couldn't bare him leaving so soon for she never got the chance to get to know him or become his friend. She was also hoping, maybe even more. 'Ok Marron, just gradually ask him out, like a movie or something, maybe even sight seeing. Anything, just do it!!'   
"So...have you seen all of the city yet?" She noticed how he inhaled the crisp scent of the air before he answered. To be only a few feet away from him, and smelling the same air as he was, it made her smile with delight.   
"No, not yet." 'Yes!' she screamed in her mind. Now more relaxed, she stepped closer to him, and began to feel flirtatious by the minute. In a more seductive voice, she said, "Would you like me to be your tour guide?" She smiled her most beautiful smile she could muster.   
Mirai Trunks chuckled uneasily and thought of a way to gently decline. "Um...well I kind of already have a tour guide." He could tell Marron was a bit shocked but tried to hide it. "But thanks anyway."  
"Heh, its ok. Well how about you and I go out to lunch on Saturday?" Before he could even answer her, Pan had just returned from the ladies room and was now approaching them, Marron however never noticed since Pan approached from behind her. Mirai Trunks saw the look of surprise on Pan's face. 'Must be Marron.'  
Frowning at her unanswered question, Marron was about to ask once more when Pan interrupted her. "Hi Marron. What a surprise to see you way out here." Marron whirled around to see Pan standing with her arms wrapped around herself. Apparently, her knee length trench coat did not keep her warm. Nor did her tight blue jeans.   
When she finally found her voice, she replied. "Hi Pan, I could ask you the same question." Marron's eyes darkened a bit at the sight of Pan. 'So much for my quality time alone with Trunks-chan.' Pan half smiled and frowned at the anger she sensed from Marron. Although she never showed it, Pan could certainly feel it in her ki.   
"Well, I was here with Toran-kun...wait, weren't you with Trunks a while ago?"  
"As you can see, I'm not anymore." Marron's attitude towards her was now irritating.   
"Well that's an obvious fact." Mirai Trunks could sense the tension between the two and decided to stop it before it ever could get worse. Walking to Pan, he slowly slide his arm around her waist and kissed her temple, as a sign of welcome, and to give Marron the "hint" on who his guide was. Pan felt a head ach coming, so instead of ageing with Marron, she decided to drop the whole issue, whatever it was. "Look Marron, I'm sorry if I sounded like a bit...and itch just now. I've had a lot on my mind so..."  
"Its ok." Marron looked away from the two. 'She got to him first...and again, I had to fall for the guy she fell for too...there's a pattern here...' Sighing, Marron bit back there tears and quickly dismissed herself. "I'll see you guys later." And with that, she walked away from the two. While at that, the tears streamed the down her eyes. At first she began walking, but hen quickly began picking up pace and soon, she was running. Not watching where she was going, Marron tripped on a tree root and fell to her knees. She didn't bother trying to get up. Instead, she sat there, crying and crying, never even bother to dry her tears...  
  
Mirai Trunks and Pan stood there, watching as Marron ran off. 'Its better this way Marron, Toran-kun won't be here log so its better to have one heart broken than the have two.' Pan understood the fact that Marron was beginning to develop feelings for him, but as long as they weren't strong yet, it's better for her to prevent it now.   
Sighing, Pan buried her head in Mirai Trunks' chest as they began walking back to the carnival. She felt the soothing vibration from inside him as he began to speak. "It'll be all right Pan. Everything will turn out fine, you'll see." Pan looked up at him and smiled weakly. Smiling in return, Mirai Trunks bent down, and tenderly kissed Pan's cold lips.   
  
To Be Continued... 


	17. A Candle Lit Evening

Disclaimer: Absolutely no ownership to DBZ or its character's what so ever.  
  
Author's Note: I'M SOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYYY!!! MY LACK OF UPDATE!!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!! IT'S BEEN TERRIBLE!!! MY GOD!!!I apologize greatly for this really long delay. My laptop caught a virus so it had to be fixed. SIX long months of not seeing my laptop! Nothing could be salvaged when it was being fixed, nothing! That includes the chapters that I had typed. ;.; all that hard work, gone like the wind. Ironically, when I did get it back, I was working on the next chapter when I received a few e-mails requesting that I update. I'm kinda brain dead at the moment, seeing as how I did spend hours typing up just 3 pages. =/ Still, I will try to update more often, now that I have my laptop back. Well, enjoy this chapter, I'll work on the next one as soon as I can, hopefully it won't be in a year...I'm even thinking about drawing out some of the scenes in my story and posting them in mediaminer.org, whenever that site gets fixed that is...would that make you guys happy??? =( Well anyway, on to the story. I hope you all enjoy it. ^_^  
  
Chapter 17:A Candle Lit Evening  
  
Quietly, Pan listened to the rain beating against her bedroom window. The water sliding down the smooth glass like the sky was crying in pain, the pain that Pan was feeling at that very moment. 'Its better this way...to know that my heart will be torn from me for the second time in my life...to have the scar as my own and not placed on another...' Pan changed her position from laying face down on her bed, to face up looking at the plain white ceiling. 'All for the best...' It's been two days since Pan's relationship with Mirai Trunks had been revealed to Marron. Two days since the last time Pan or the rest of the gang ever saw her. Again, Pan thought it all for the best.   
  
Mirai Trunks just called Pan a few minutes earlier, telling her he had a surprise waiting for her. Not wanting to sulk all afternoon, Pan walked down stairs from her bedroom wearing her faded blue ankle length- jean skirt with a slit that started from her knees all the way down. Her white v collar shirt clung close to her body underneath her waist length hooded blue sweater. She left her hair hanging loose, not bothering to tie it up like she usually did. Around her neck was the necklace that Mirai Trunks had given her, and ever since she had received it she vowed she would never take it off.   
When she reached the last step, there was already a knock at the door. 'Wow, that was quick.' Quickly rushing to the door, Pan turned the knob and opened the door to see Mirai Trunks standing before her with his hands in his blue jeans and smiling happily.   
Pan smiled in return. "Well aren't we anxious to see somebody?" Opening the door wider, she let Mirai Trunks inside.  
"You know it." He stepped inside and took his hands out of his pocket. He reached down and grabbed Pan's hand, lifting it to his lips and kissed it. "You ready to go?"  
"Yes. I can't wait to see this surprise of yours."   
"You'll see it soon." As soon as Pan shut the door, Mirai Trunks lifted her from the ground, one arm under her knees and the other on her back.  
"Eh, hey! I can fly myself you know."   
Mirai Trunks took off into the sky. "I know but I like you better this way." He grinned down at her. All Pan did was laugh.  
  
"Can I open my eyes now?" Mirai Trunks made her close her eyes before she could see the surprise. She rested her hands on Mirai Trunks' arm as he guided her to a place she knew not of.  
"Almost there, keep your eyes closed now." Mirai Trunks' smiled and took her further away. Seeing his destination ahead, Mirai Trunks places his hands on both Pan's shoulders and walked around behind her, pushing her forward as he did so. "Almost there Pan, just a few more steps and we're there." He whispered so close to Pan's ear that it sent chills up her spine. 'You need to stop doing that Toran-kun' Moments later, they came to a complete stop. "All right, open your eyes now Pan."  
With a smile, Pan opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. Underneath a large cherry blossom tree, on top of the healthy green grass was a small picnic fit for two people. A red wool blanket was laid out before her, an elegant silver candle holder was at the center of the blanket, and all three candles were perched atop it, and already lit; the fire glowing with warmth and sweetness. At the edge of the blanket, closest to the tree was a large picnic basket filled with, Pan was sure, tons of food for to Saiyans to feast on and right beside that, was bottle of champagne, chilled in an iced container with two champagne glasses beside that.   
Pan touched Mirai Trunks' hands that were resting on her shoulders. "You did all this for me?" she asked without looking at him.   
He bent down and nuzzled her cheek with his own and said, "Of course I did it for you. I'd do anything for you, you know that."   
"Then stay with me." She turned around to face him, her eyes threatening to spill tears. "Don't go, please, stay here with me." She rushed into his arms, holding him as if he were about to leave her at any moment. His arms encircled her with his embrace.  
"I don't think that's something I can stop Pan-chan." He placed his fingertips under he chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "I love you with all my heart and soul, please, try to understand."   
She turned away for a brief moment. Feeling as though the ground beneath her would tumble down, and her with it. Then she looked up at him, and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry for bringing it up." She took a deep breath, "Thank you for the picnic."  
"Hey, don't thank me yet. We hadn't even sat down yet, let alone eating the dinner I made." He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.  
"Dinner?" her eyebrows shot up with surprise.  
"Yes, dinner." He took her hands and led her closer to the picnic. As he took his seat, he pulled her down with him, making her sit right beside him.   
"You cooked?" her faced bewildered at the fact that he said he had cooked.   
He chuckled at her astonishment and slid his left arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him until their faces were inches apart. "Now why is that so shocking?" his eyes widened as he asked.   
Pan leaned on Mirai Trunk's shoulder. "Well, I never thought you'd be the type to cook." She pouted her lips in thought. "Toran-kun in an apron, how sexy." She smiled and giggled as her mind projected images of Mirai Trunks wearing an apron that said, "Kiss the Cook".   
Mirai Trunks laughed and pulled her closer, their lips now inches apart. "You tease."  
She smiled, "Am not." With that, they kissed, and after a moment, they broke apart.  
"Should we get started on dinner?" asked Mirai Trunks.  
"Of course." Pan moved away from Mirai Trunks to the picnic basket. "Let's see what we have here..."   
Lifting the lid up, Pan looked in the basket to see the usual romantic candle lit dinner, spaghetti. She smiled and lifted the large plastic container out to see that beneath to noodles was another container filled with non other than the steaming hot tomato sauce. Below the sauce were two white plates, soon to be tainted with noodles and sauce. Pan reached in to the other side of the basket and ended up pulling out another tub of salad with sliced tomatoes, ham, radish, and cucumbers and of course, beside that was a bottle of ranch salad dressing. Just when Pan thought that was all, something brown caught her eye. Pan slipped her hands under something plastic and round, pulling it up, Pan smiled like a child in a candy store, it was a chocolate fudge cake.   
She looked at Mirai Trunks with one brow arched up. "Did you bake this too?"   
Mirai Trunks grinned. "No I didn't, too much for me to handle." With a small laugh, Pan began setting the plates and putting piles of spaghetti and sauce on it while Mirai Trunks filled both glasses with champagne.   
"Where are we anyway?" Pan asked as she poured the salad dressing onto the salad.   
"A little away from your house. I discovered it when I was taking a walk with your grandfather, Goku-san."  
Pan took her boots off and set the aside. "Oh yeah? Since when?"  
Mirai Trunks looked at her and smiled. "Sometime ago." He too decided to take off his tennis shoes. Placing them beside Pan's boots, he grabbed the two glasses and handed one to Pan. She took it happily. "A toast, to the first person I've seen since I arrived, and the first person to have ever touched my heart in a way that no other soul has, to my Pan-chan."  
Smiling, Pan tapped the tip of her glass with Mirai Trunks' and took a sip of her champagne.   
  
For the rest of the evening, Mirai Trunks and Pan enjoyed their meal. They fed one another strings of spaghetti, their fingertips covered in sauce. When time came by for their desert, Pan would kiss Mirai Trunks' lips every time there was a chocolate stain. Both would laugh and cherish every moment they were together because they both knew that soon, he would be gone. Out of her life, and out of this dimension, so their time together was well spent.  
Finally, night had fallen and the stars were out like the fire was in the candles. Mirai Trunks had pushed aside the empty plates and containers, making room to rest on his back. With both arms behind his back, he gazed lazily at the stars above as Pan sat still beside him.  
"I wish this night could last forever." Pan whispered, her eyes also surveying the beauty of the starry night. She closed her eyes and felt the cool wind blow swiftly through her hair. Feeling relaxed and dazed, Pan slowly lying down with Mirai Trunks, her head resting on his muscular chest.   
She felt his weight shifting slightly, realizing that his right arm now slid over her abdominal. Clasping her hands over his, she suddenly drifted into a dreamless dream. Mirai Trunks kissed the top of Pan's head and continued to look at the stars. Just then, he saw a shooting star and quickly, he made a wish. 'Please let it work. Let us be together like we should be.' Then he too drifted into a dreamless slumber... 


	18. Questionable

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, yatta yatta yatta.  
  
Author's Note: Finally, another update. I was going to make this chapter longer but my brain stopped runnin the ideas. ^_^ Well anyway, hope you enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 18: Questionable  
  
Out in a short distance from the Son household, Pan was running and flying in every direction while training with Goku. Not wanting to stay home and think of the cursing times ahead, Pan decided to keep herself distracted and thus, her grandfather comes to play. She hadn't seen him these past few weeks due to her times spent with Mirai Trunks, every moment with him was precious to her but this day, his presence was elsewhere. Most likely checking on the progress of the time machine. So, taking this opportunity, Pan rushed to her grandfather and requested a good spar.  
"Woah!" Pan quickly flew to the sky as soon as Goku threw a left hook. Goku flew after her. Pan threw a ki blast but he dodged it without difficultly and just grinned. He appeared right in front of Pan and made a left kick, she blocked, then a right kick, she blocked, then Goku put his fists together and brought it right on Pan, she went flying down like a shooting star. Pan stopped just in time before she hit the ground. Three more feet and she would have created a 12-foot deep crater. She flew up towards Goku and began throwing a series of ki blasts. When Goku was blocking the remaining two, Pan appeared behind Goku and head locked him. Pan tried as best she could to keep him in that headlock but unfortunately, Goku just grabbed her right arm and threw her across the sky. Again, Pan stopped midair and was charging at him again, this time she threw both rapid kicks and punches. Goku block most of the attacks but Pan managed to get a hit right in the face. Goku flipped back a few feet away from her and just smiled.   
"That's enough training for you now Pan, lets call it a day." Goku levitated to the ground.  
Pan was still in the air positioned in a fighting stance but her serious expression was now replaced with shock. "But why Oji-san?" She also levitated to the ground. "It's been awhile since I've seen you, I would have thought you'd be happy to train with your favorite granddaughter." She smiled when her grandfather threw her a towel.   
"You mean my only granddaughter." He laughed while running his towel over his massive black hair. Never had the thick spikes on all ends changed. That's how Pan always remembered her grandfather. "So how are things going with Trunks? Oh I mean Mirai Trunks. You two spend so much time together that I almost forgot you were my little Pan-chan!" He made his goofy grin.  
Pan laughed briefly, sadness was already starting to spring forth. "It's going very well actually. Nothing bad has happened, yet anyway." She stretched and fell backwards onto the grass. She noticed that Goku also fell beside her, both his arms out stretched behind his head.   
"How much time left?" Pan knew what he was referring to.  
"About a week, maybe two I'm not sure. He went to see Bulma-san to see how far she's gotten." Pan sighed and starred at the white puff of clouds that cascaded the sky. Her eyes followed a particular cloud; it's shape curving up and down like a snake. She could make out short arms near the edge of the cloud and a big bulk that looked like a head sprouting whiskers. Then she realized what it looked like. "Look Oji-san, it's a dragon."   
Goku knew she wanted to avoid that topic so he gave her her way. He tried to look where Pan was looking but couldn't see what she saw. "Where Pan? I don't see a dragon anywhere."   
Pan nudged closer to her grandfather and pointed towards the sky at the right direction. "Right there, see?"  
Goku's eyes followed her finger, "Oh yeah, I see it now." He smiled and slightly pushed his head against Pan's. She nudged back playfully. "Should make a wish."  
Pan sighed. "Don't know if it'll come true. You know?"  
"Hey, you'll never know."  
They both went quiet, only listening to the sound of wings flapping and the birds singing. A slight breeze blew across them and Pan heard Goku sigh in contempt. Every thing was at ease, no worries at all. That one moment seemed to be a never-ending peace of life. Then, Goku's stomach rumbled loudly with hunger. They both sat up and looked at one another, then Pan's stomach also grumbled. All they did was laugh.  
"Come on." Goku stood up and brushed a few strands of green grass from his back. "Let's get some grub!" he smiled and held out a hand for Pan. She happily accepted.  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" and with that, they headed straight for the house.   
  
#==============================================================#  
  
Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp...  
  
"So when do you think it'll be...finished?" Mirai Trunks stood at the doorway of his present mother's lab. His arms were at his sides, shoulder's slumped and the look on his face told Bulma that he didn't really want to hear the answer.  
"Well..." Bulma wiped some grease off her hands with a blue rag that hung in the pocket of her blue overalls. "about a or two more, three at most." She could see that it killed Mirai Trunks to know that he only had a few days left in this lifetime, this dimension, the one that included Pan. "Oh honey." Bulma went to Mirai Trunks and hugged him. Slowly, Mirai Trunks hugged her in return.   
"You know what?" He mumbled into her shoulder. "I'm not as sad as I thought I'd be."   
Bulma released him but still kept her hands on his shoulders. "Well what do you mean?"   
"Well, I spoke to Goku-san a while ago and I just didn't feel as bad as I used to. That's all." He looked down at her and smiled.   
Bulma giggled a little. "That's good then. If I know better, Goku can pretty much cheer anyone up, that is, except for Vegeta of course." They both laughed at that.  
"Well I'm gonna get going now." He stepped back towards the door. "Take your time on it ok. No need to rush."  
"I know...I know..." Mirai Trunks noticed that something or rather, someone distracted Bulma. He turned around and saw whom it was.  
"Marron." He looked a bit shocked to see her. "Hi...uh, what are you doing here?"  
Marron looked up at him, her blue eyes now dull from the last time he saw her. In a soft, quiet voice, she said. "We need to talk."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	19. On the Hour

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own DBZ and that's that!  
  
Author's Note: Again, sorry for the long delay. This fic is coming to a close soon. Just one more chapter I believe, maybe even two. Then I'll be able to work on my other fic! Hope you guys enjoy this one.  
  
  
Chapter 19: On the Hour  
  
Mirai Trunks sat on one of the sofas as Marron lingered behind him. She requested to speak to him but about what, Mirai Trunks knew not. The thought of what she would say about his relationship with Pan never really crossed his mind. 'What more is there to say I wonder...' Feeling an awkward moment, Mirai Trunks spoke first. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
Marron sat across from him on the other couch. Her hands fiddling with her purse as she tried to put into words what she felt. Her mouth kept opening and closing, knowing what to say one moment, then forgetting the next. "Well...I..." she took a deep breath. "it's about..." Mirai Trunks had a feeling that it was going to be about himself and Pan. "you leaving." It seems he thought wrong.   
"What about it?" He leaned forward, his elbows rested on his knees as he waited to hear her reply.  
"I mean..." her eyes kept looking up at him, then down again, a sign of her nervousness. "when will that be?"   
Mirai Trunks stared at the floor, his heart aching just thinking of the day when he'd have to part from Pan. He sighed heavily. "In a day or two I guess." He looked up at her. "Why do you ask?"  
Marron's back straightened, her eyes wide with alert. "I'm sorry to ask such a thing but...these last few days, I've been thinking a lot. I've been thinking about how my love life is so complicated...and how its always been tangled with Pan's." She sighed and leaned back. "I was so upset with her when she got to you first. But after the night of the festival, I realized how miserable she'd become when you left." She cast her eyes down at the white fabric of the couch. Her hands brushed it back and forth, her vision suddenly beginning to blur from the tears that formed. "I also realized that, she wanted me to understand why it was best for me to keep my feelings from you." She looked up at him.  
Mirai Trunks sat up slowly; he didn't even know he was holding his breath until he let it out. "Marron I, don't know what to say."  
"I know you can never return my feelings but, I just had to let it out. It took me awhile to understand and I...well..." Just then, Pan walked through the front door.  
"Hey, the door was open so I let myself in..." Her eyes trailed to see Marron suddenly standing on her feet. "Marron, uh...what are you doing here?" Pan's brows knitted together in confusion. Before she could take a step, Marron ran straight for her, her eyes stained with tears. Pan was engulfed in a hug. Marron, wha..." Pan was at a lost for words.  
"Gomen Pan!" Marron sobbed into her friend's shoulder. "Gomen... for everything I did to you. I never meant for these things to happen...first Trunks, nor Mirai Trunks...Oh Dende I'm so sorry!"   
Slowly, Pan wrapped her arms around the frail girl. "Its ok Marron, really."  
"I finally understand now...I understand perfectly clear now why I shouldn't have felt the feelings I did. To lessen the pain..."  
"Marron." She opened her eyes to the sound of Mirai Trunks voice. "I'm sorry my being here has caused so much...grief." Marron stood to her full height, towering over Pan by a few inches.   
"Don't say that..." Marron mumbled. She turned to look at him. "I don't think that I've ever seen Pan as happy as she is now." She took Pan's hand and guided her towards Mirai Trunks. Taking Mirai Trunks' hand, she placed Pan's into his and stepped back sniffing a bit as she finally calmed a bit. "I wish you to the best. No matter how long you have together."  
Pan gave her a look of sympathy. "Oh Marron."   
Marron wiped the corner of her eyes and smiled at them both. "Well, I feel a lot better now." They all laughed. "I must get going now so, I'll see you guys later?" She asked in a hopeful voice."  
Pan smiled. "Of course."   
Mirai Trunks also gave her a smile. And with that, Marron left.   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
The usual gang had a little outing of themselves. Hanging out on the back porch of C.C while drinking ice-cold lemonades. Ironically, Bra and Goten had a chessboard on the glass table beside the lemonade pitcher; Goten obviously was struggling with the game while Bra giggled softly as she had Goten on check. While Goten and Bra were playing their little game of chess, Mirai Trunks and Pan were off a few feet from where they were, casually swaying from side to side on a homemade hamper. Pan nuzzled her head against Mirai Trunks' chest as she began to slowly drift to sleep. Before she could fully close her eyes, Mirai Trunks brushed his hand lightly on Pan's cheek and she became wide awake once again.   
"Don't sleep just yet." He whispered.   
"Well your just so comfortable that its difficult not to." She smiled, and slowly turned around to face him, careful not to flip the hamper over. Part of her dark hair fell slightly over her shoulders as she lazily looked into his eyes. When he stroked her chin with his hands, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, memorizing every little detail as much she could.   
Suddenly, their moment was ruined when his watch went off. It was so unexpected that both Mirai Trunks and Pan fell from the hamper: first Pan, than Mirai Trunks, right on top of her. Then seconds later, the holographic image of his mother appeared.   
"Oh my! Trunks! Gomen!" Bulma cried out as she witnessed the scene in front of her. "I didn't know you were...well, the way you are right now."  
Groaning, Mirai Trunks lifted his weight from Pan and helped her to stand. "Mother, you make it sound as if...oh never mind. So what did you want?" he asked, pulling a small leaf from Pan's dark hair.   
"Well, I just wanted to inform you that...well, the machine is going to be finished tonight." Bulma's eyes kept darting here and there.  
Mirai Trunks' eyes widened; his hand still resting on Pan's head. "I see..." His hand slid down to her cheek. "Thank you mother." He dropped his hand and turned off the watch. Pan leaned into him and closed her eyes. Their moment together was slipping quicker than she had anticipated.   
Just then, Bra's voice and Goten's heavy footsteps were approaching them. "What happened?" Bra asked as she stopped in front of the couple.   
"I'm leaving tomorrow..." Mirai Trunks mumbled as he stroked Pan's hair   
gently. Bra gasped. "Oh I..." Without a word, Goten grabbed Bra by the arm and led her   
back to the house. "Goten wha-"  
"Leave them be." He whispered.  
Bra looked over her shoulder and understood what Goten was trying to do.   
Shortly after Goten and Bra left, the sky began to darken and a low rumble could be heard from the distance. Then, rain drops started to fall; first tiny bits, then joined by a heavy mass. 'Just like before' Pan thought. The two didn't move for a long time. Mirai Trunks just held Pan close to him, never wanting to let go. He never realized that her tears mingled with the rain.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
